


Halfblooded Demon.

by TheSadLife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi!Stiles, Demon!Stiles, F/M, I can't belive this is taken me so long!, M/M, WIP, after season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadLife/pseuds/TheSadLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t possessed, he is a demon and demons are nasty creatures. Luckily he is only a halfblooded one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The righteous man and the half-demon.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was kinda inspired with [this giftset](http://luadica.tumblr.com/post/29853506989/au-in-which-stiles-inherited-his-demon-side-from)!
> 
> enjoy :)

So, apparently he hadn’t fallen in all this supernatural shit by coincidence. Maybe he was even more guilty for Scott wolffynes then, considering Stiles was a demon. A freaking half-blooded demon!

 

His father had told him the day before his seventeenth birthday and tried to explain all about it, failing poorly. He couldn’t answer any of his important questions, but for first time in years they talk about Stiles’ mother and how she was really like, with the demon thing and everything… and by the end of the conversation they both where ridiculously drunk.

His father had said he needed a drink for that conversation and Stiles told him he didn’t need any more sex talks, but when his dad had start talking about her mom and supernatural crap and ‘don’t think I’m crazy, but…’ Stiles said that maybe he needed a drink too. His father didn't even try to refuse.

 

“So… you know about Scott then?”

 

“What about Scott?” his father asked, looking more than a little tipsy and really curious.

 

“The werewolf business” judging by the look on the Sheriff’s face, he had no idea of what his son was talking about.

 

Later, still drunk, in bed and really focused in his cealing, he started thinking that maybe he should have known in the beginning. Now that he knew what to look for, he could tell that the signs where there all the time… like when he was five and somehow he broke the arm of the bully next door without touching him and his mom never ask him anything, or that time when Scott had been so sad about his dad abandoning him that somehow he had “stolen” DiabloII from the store, standing at the other block. Or the fact that he had gay and straight porn in his computer since twelve –for some reason he always knew he was bisexual even if he never told anyone (maybe the right word was omnisexual now. It sounded better at least). But he also had always known that it was way more than just that... like the time when Dr. Deaton had look at him with that ‘I know something about you that you don’t’ look when he gave him the Mountain Ash, because he had know his mom and her dark demon eyes. He knew about the darkness in her family bloodline, and he had always know about how sweet she was even being and  _abomination_  –because that’s was the word that Stiles was using in his head when he thought about his devil-ish situation.

 

 _Abomination, monster, demon, evil thing of death,_   _or, angel of destruction and chaos_ –yeah, just a little bit dramatic. Maybe he shouldn’t have too much to drink again.

 

But… when he thought about his mom being and abomination, he such simply couldn’t, an maybe, only maybe, she wasn’t a big bad evil she-devil, because she had being a good person, and a great mom and an excellent wife, and maybe, only maybe, Stiles wasn’t bad either.  That night he only saw the possibility that he wasn’t going to be bad. He thought about his mom, and his mom had the same right to live and be happy that every other human in earth, even more, and perhaps Stiles had it too. His dad really loved his mom- he probably still does- and that really gave Stiles some hope. His father was a great person, an incredible human being, and if someone like him could love a demon (a halfblooded demon) then maybe someone could love Stiles too, someday. A good-ish person, even if he was a little… devilish.

 

And with the eyes of his mother in his mind he felt asleep.

 **  
** His demon black eyes appear for the first time the next day, on his seventeenth birthday. He was getting out of the shower with a very bad ache head, determined to go to school and maybe,  _maybe_  tell this stuff to Scott, his oh-so-shitty best friend. Then he looked to the mirror to brush his teeth, and… there they were, in all their inky black glory. There was nothing left of his old brown –human- eyes, the eyes he had inherited of his mother (ugh, maybe that meant something). They were so intense, so black. They didn’t even seem black, they just locked like pure nothingness. Like a black hole in space, like the reflection of something that didn’t exist anymore. Or that what he felt like.

 

Scared shitless, he looks at them more closely in the mirror, and the only thing that he could think was that he wasn’t going to school that day –and that’s weird, ‘cause this situation was calling for a more desesperate reaction (if his opinion was to be trusted).

 

Then, his father knocks his bathroom door. Stiles was a little mad at him for waiting so long to tell him this, and because of this he opened the door with his terrifying all-black eyes. He wasn’t so sure about what he had done when his father seems like he was going to start crying right there in the doorway, and somehow he felt his eyes changing back to brown. The mirror told him that he looked human again, nothing devil-ish about him at all. It was like having another eyelid.

 

“Your mother used to do that sometimes.” he said, and Stiles understood that he wanted to explain that his reaction wasn’t fear of his son, but a memory, a painful one. “She thought it was funny when she managed to surprise me.”

 

“I’m sorry” said Stiles, and he really was.

 

“Anyway… she left you this. Like a birthday present for when you turn seventeen.”

 

“Why didn’t you told me about this yesterday?” he asked, taking a stack of papers and letters with his mother handwriting on them. There was a book too.

 

“She told me to… only give this to you when you had already turned seventeen, but you really needed to know before… your eyes changed and all the others things started. So I told you yesterday.”

 

“Thanks, dad” Stiles said, because that was what you were supposed to say, but he wasn’t really thankful. He was scared and… annoyed, like a lot. But he knew his father was trying really hard to do everything right.

 

“These things are tricky. You have to respect the terms to the letter.”

 

“I understand. …I think.”

 

But he didn’t understand anything, so he ditch school and spent his morning reading his mother’s letters or something like that. He actually was a little lost between his mother handwriting, the love in her words and the ‘ _what the fuck, I’m a demon_ ’ thing.

 

_“I’m so sorry that I can’t be with you when this happens, but you don’t need to be scared. This doesn’t mean that you are bad or that you aren’t human. You’re not crazy either, and your father and I love you so much…”_

 

Stiles feels like he is going to stop breathing.

 

Scott texted him then. “happy birthday, man! where r u? every1 is asking 4 u”. Stiles snorted. Who the fuck was everybody? No one was really interesting in him turning seventeen except his father and Scott.

 

He keeps reading the letters.

 

 _“Some things are going to change for you. Your father knows, so don’t really worry about the way you feel about boys and girls or if you are mad all the time at first.”_ Wait… if his father knew about him being bi then why he didn’t believe him in his might-be-gay-thing outside Jungle, the gay club? “ _It’s a normal thing for us, but you can read that in the grimoire.”_ Oh, so that book was a grimoire.  _“it will help you understand, and it spelled to help you when you need it or you are feeling lost" Cool, he vagely thought._

 _"I’m not going to say to you that you need to control yourself and don’t be what you are, but you have to be responsible about your decisions. Our family does not run from the things that we put ourselves into, so if you want to have a full demon life –with the viciousness, the promiscuity and the magic - you should have it, but don’t act like your behavior doesn’t bring consequences.”_ Wow, his mom was a serious thing. He could see her with a solemn look telling him all this. It was scary as fuck, and it made him feel like a little kid. 

 

But… wait, ‘ _The viciousness, the promiscuity and the magic?’_  Did that sound as good as it felt? He was going to be _that_ guy? That… demon? That was this halfblooded thing meant?

 

_“But first you will pass for what I like to call ‘the demons puberty’. Because the magic of our kind just awoken in you, there will be changes in your body and in your personality. Don’t freak out when you realize that you are making a lot of choices that you thought never make, or maybe just weren’t ready to make them yet. This period last roughly a year, maybe less or more, but then, again, you can read more of this in the grimoire…”_


	2. The Lonely Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely? Derek is actually a disrespectful hound with personal space issues.

_Knock, knock_.

 

Stiles went to open the door, annoyed as fuck for being interrupted from his reading.  Can’t the world give him fuckin two seconds to catch his breath? He was a fuckin demon, for  _Christ_  sake! Well… for… er  _Satan’s_ sake? _Lucifer_? What if he called the devil Luci, or just Lu? Whatever. Constantine.

 

He almost forgot to check if his eyes were brown and luckily he did because, apparently when he was irritated he… demoned-out? And holy crap! He had his own version wolfed-out!

 

His entire displacement ended in one second when he saw the last person on earth he was expecting to see. His brain thought ‘ _what the actual fuck?_ ’, but he just let his mouth fall open and kept staring at Derek Hale, the guy with the ice cold look in his eyes, like fuckin’  _always_ , and the ever-so dreamy leather jacket.

 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked, glancing Stiles over quickly.

 

“What?”

 

“Are. You. ok?” Derek speaks slowly as if talking to a really dumb kid. Stiles can hear the annoyed edge in his tone, though. “Scott called me tree times asking me to come here. Apparently you weren’t answering your phone and he freaked out because Gerard- what’s that smell?” Without an invitation Derek entered the house like a freakin’ blood hound sniffing something really disturbing in Stiles’ living room.

“Something happened in here.” He growled out, sounding like it was kind of  _maybe_  a question, but not even three seconds later he realized –and Stiles figured out what Derek figured out right then, too- that the smell was coming from Stiles. “What the…?” Derek’s voice trailed off and he grabbed Stiles by the shoulders. Derek leaned in and sniffed the crook of Stiles’ neck, making sure to keep a safe distance between them.

 

“Derek…? What do you smell?” Stiles asked, his voice small and hesitant.

 

“I don’t know.” Derek grunted, “It’s weird. At first it smelled like something else, but now is just like…” Suddenly, Derek realizes he has holding Stiles like an experiment and let him go. “Are you doing something weird? You smell different, more like… more like  _you_. I don’t know.”

 

“Me neither” said Stiles, without enthusiasm. The last thing he needed it was werewolf scenting  _the hell_  out of him. Wow, now the word hell had a brand new meaning. The demon kid had to hold bad a giggle at that. Heh, _hell_. God dammit! _Lucifer dammit! Bless Belial!_

 

“Are you sure?” asked Derek, clearly doesn’t believing a word.

 

“Maybe I just ate something. It could be that, couldn’t it? Anyway,” he change the subject “what did Scott wanted you here?”

 

“You weren’t answering your phone!” Derek snapped, looking for something in the room, like he could just tell what Stiles were doing, or smelled it. “He was all crazy asking me to come here and check on you. Apparently he thought Gerard had you? Why would he think that? What were you doing here?” Derek was snooping the grimoire next to his mother’s letters and Stiles suddenly lost it…  _just a little bit_.

 

“No, don’t touch that!” Stiles jumped up throw Derek and snatched the book from the were’s hands, but when he realized he had demoned-out one more time it was too late to stop Derek from seeing. Derek seemed to be having one of his ‘ _this is new and very important_ ’ moments that were so recurrent these days (the moments that for Stiles where, ‘ _what the actual fuck’_ moments).   

 

“What…?” Derek tried to ask what with Stiles’ eyes but his voice seemed to fail him. Stiles took a long breath and turn his eyes to normal.

 

“Ok, just don’t do anything rash.” Stiles said, already tired and it wasn’t even noon. “Sit down, listen, and don’t try to kill me. Who knows, maybe I can even take you now.” The wolf growled.

 

Stiles explained what he knew, Derek listened and didn’t say anything at all, like usually. He was just watching him and randomly sniffing the place. Stiles started panicking, because the wolf was probably just going to kill him and end whit everything. Or maybe some else would. Or the priest of the church his mother was so fond of. Or maybe Isaac, or Boyd and Erica. Or the fucking Argents! Gerard was going to hunted him down again (if he was still alive, that is), or maybe Allison was going to shoot him full of arrows, or Christofer would just put a bullet in his head in front of his father.

 

“You can’t tell anyone, Derek, not even Scott. He’s-   _ohmigod,_  I’m so fucked.” After telling Derek what he knew about himself a lot of things started to cross his mind.

 

“Why you can’t tell Scott? He’s basically your brother, isn’t he? By the way, I’m calling him, he’s blowing up my phone.” Derek called Scott to tell him to stop freaking out and that Stiles was fine. Scott wasn’t even pack –he was very clear about that-, but Derek had come anyway… because he kind feared the Alpha pack making their first move and that meant all hands on deck. Including Stiles and Scott.

 

“Tell me you won’t say anything to anyone.” Stiles pleaded, grabing Derek’s arm, “The last thing I need is the Argent’s on my back” the wolfs blue eyes watched him closely at the mention of the hunters “Scott can’t know because he’d tell Allison…and Allison would tell her dad… and arrows and electricity… and I’m not looking forward to any sort of torture again!” He was making the most sense he could while he was trying to keep his eyes under control. “I don’t even know what this demon shit means yet!”

 

“again? Fine. I won’t say anything” Derek thought maybe it was the best for now to kept the secret with the alphas on the loose, and Stiles had never really do anything to hurt him. “But you know that the Pack is going to be able to smell something on you, right? You reek like… like  _Stiles_. Your scent is stronger now. More prominent. Maybe a wolf that didn’t know you before wouldn’t be able to tell…” he keep thinking. Maybe the alphas wouldn’t notice, he adds to himself.   

 

And, besides, if Derek knew anything about anything was that any enemy of the Argents was his ally.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new beta who is still reading the fic, so we will see what happens. I will edit the first chapters after that.


	3. The Hale Pack and their Omegas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek keeps the secret, but this town gives no breathing room for no one.

“Yo’, Stiles! Happy birthday, man!” Shouted Scott with his usual adorable-puppy grin on his face and a whiskey bottle (with a red bow tie on the neck, how sweet) in his hand. They were in the woods, because Stiles didn’t want to Scott going all blood hound in his house like Derek and asking all kind of question he couldn’t answer for the sake of his… demonness? Was that a thing? It was probably a thing. Whatever, even if it wasn’t before, it was now because Stiles was totally making it a thing.

 

Focus, Stillinski,  _focus_.

 

Stiles hadn’t even had time to understand what was happening with him yet, and he wasn’t up for the existential questioning of his brotherhood with Scott and that wasn’t even adding Allison into the equation. If Scott’s girlfriend wanted to kill Stiles in the not-so-distant future, Stiles was gonna take her pretty head off without a doubt. Maybe someone should take all the Argent’s heads, they were crazy people. And very judgey hunters.

 

… maybe he should get the Argents before the Argents could get him. Wow, he was a real demon after all.

 

Anyway, Scott would be ok with him being a halfdemon, right? Stiles was ok with Scott turning into a puppy with long fangs and fury impulses now and then, and they were brothers, right? What a couple they were, uh? A wolf and an infernal creature. Stiles was like, 99% sure Scott would be ok with him being a demon. Maybe not so much if he suddenly decided to kill his girlfriend… so no one was killing Allison, or any other Argent. For now.

 

“Hey, Scott!” Stiles shouted back.

 

They talked about nothing, about lacrosse, and Stiles birthday presents from his dad.

The bottle was half empty when Scott jumped from his spot in the log they were sitting and stood there like if he were using all his other ultra-powers (including the power of being sober after the quarter of the bottle).

“Something’s up.” Scott whispered harshly, and only then did Stiles hear the long, loud-  _angry_ \- werewolf howl coming from seemingly everywhere.

 

“Of course there is.” Stiles swore under his breath. He was really fuckin’ done with of all this shit already. It was his  _fucking birthday_  and he couldn’t even get properly shit-faced.

 

“It’s Derek.” Scott stood from his crouch, “Something isn’t right with the pack.”  He loped off into the forest and half-way turned back to shout, like an after thought “I’m faster if I just run” and with that Scott disappeared.

 

“Sure. Stiles will just attempt to drive there with almost half a bottle of whiskey in his gullet.” Stiles grumbled as he stumbled his way to his jeep. At least he didn’t need to get out of the woods to get to Derek’s house. Otherwise, his seventeenth birthday would be completely shit if some random cop pulled him over and took him to the station. Where his father is the freaking  _sheriff_.

 

The wolves and Scott where outside the house, having an awesome discussion with Derek. If Stiles had not been smashingly drunk he might’ve been scared of Peter Hale –the somehow revived ex-Alpha- or the blood on Boyd’s shirt, but he wasn’t. Also, this was very normal in Beacon Hills now-a-days. And he was a demon, so fuck off.

 

“What the hell are  _you_  doing here?” Jackson asked abruptly “I  _know_  you’re not a werewolf.”

 

“Yep, just a regular human here.” Stiles nodded said and the voice inside his head laughed, “Scott is just my ride to town”

 

“Are you drunk?” Isaac asked, crinkling his nose at Stiles.

 

“Super.” Stiles grinned lazily at the pup.

 

“Whatever!” Boyd yelled making Stiles jump. He had never seen him lose his nerve before, “They have Erica. We have to do something  _now._ ”

 

“I don’t have to do  _shit_ , doggy.” Jackson replied “I’m not part of your playgroup and I have a test I can’t fail this Monday. So I’m going home.” He started walking to his car, but Peter’s voice stopped him.

 

“If there is another pack in town, Jackson, you should really, really rethink the fact of fake being an omega. More if that other pack is an Alpha Pack. Derek bite you, you are his beta like it or not” Peter said.

 

“A what? And, wait- what’s up with Erica?” Stiles blurted, surprised at the turn of events. One would think that after everything he’d been through he would just lose his ability to be surprised.

 

“An Alpha Pack, is a Pack of only Alphas and they have Erica.” Scott explained, being his usual brilliant self.

 

“Ok, how the fuck does that even exist? Who’s the Alpha in an Alpha Pack? And did they all just kill some other alpha to join? Or you can born an alpha? What do they want with Erica?” Stiles was amazed of the amount of shit he had to put up with, he just wanted to go home and keep reading the grimoire and sleep forever, but other part of himself had awakened at the knowledge that Erica was in danger. He remembered how she looked in the Argent’s basement and the way her eyes looked after her seizure in the library…

 

“That isn’t important now!” Boyd snarled, “We need to go get her!” He seemed desperate, eyes wild and all glowy.

 

“Sure, because going to fight an Alpha Pack without knowing anything about them is such a great fucking idea. Surely the best for Erica” Stiles replied dryly.

 

“Shut up, the both of you!” Derek snapped in his ‘I’m the alpha and everyone has to do what I said’ voice, “They’re provoking us. I can’t just go there and demand Erica back… she isn’t even in my pack” Stiles remembered Scott telling him that she and Boyd were leaving town “And Stiles is right, we can’t go there without knowing nothing about them.” Aha! At long last! Someone recognized his intellect, “Now, everyone get in the house. We need to think this through.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Hale, I’m-”

 

“You are going to stay and help, Jackson, or I will trade you for Erica to the alpha pack. An omega is just as better as the next one, and you both seem to be good with that position.” Derek growled, ending that conversation.

 

When they entered the house, Derek told them what he knew –because, surprise, surprise, the Alpha had known that the Alpha Pack would come soon or later, and even known them personally, when for a brief period of time Laura Hale had joined the pack- and they were in serious shit, or at least that what Peter Hale had said.

 

Then Stiles had  _gently_ asked Boyd to fuckin’ sit down to made him answer some questions, “How many were there?” Lydia was taking notes of everything. Apparently Jackson had told her where he was and she had insisted on coming –even if Peter still scared the shit out of her- and Stiles appreciated the help, because for some reason every werewolf in town was  _a retarded fuck_.

 

“I saw four of them, but I think there were more” Boyd answered without struggling like before. Stiles had told him that if he answered their questions quick, the quicker they could come to Erica's rescue.

 

“How many more do you think?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“And their ages?” Stiles keep questioning Boyd, knowing that the information of his enemy and their lair would help them in whatever they decided to do.

 

When Stiles finished the sun was raising. He asked Boyd to draw a map of where they had him with Erica and he let Lydia help him. Jackson and Scott where sleeping on the couch –the insensitive bastards- and Derek, Isaac, and Peter where drinking coffee in a corner, whispering conspiratorially. Stiles took one of the coffees that Isaac had run to get during the night and join them.

 

“What do you think?” he asked them.

 

“That you and Miss Martin will be great assets in our pack” Peter answered without shame, a creepy smile accompanying his statement.  Stiles almost spilled his coffee in their face.

 

“Like… taking the bite?” Stiles asked nervously, and Derek face showed his complete disagreement with that... Stiles preferred to think that it was just because he knew about his devil-ish situation and not because he despised the idea. Peter said yes with a gesture.

 

“Sorry, but the answer is still no. I’m fine being the private detective slash research guy, thanks”

 

“Still?” Isaac asked

 

“Anyway, then” said Peter, ignoring Derek and Isaac faces “what do _you_ think?”

 

“About what should we do?” Stiles clarified and Peter nodded, “I will ask the stupid question, but, can’t we settle this without trying to destroy one another? I now you guys prefer the arrrrw and orghhh things, but, there isn’t like pack-politics in things kind of things?” Yes, it was an innocent question, but, what the hell, he’d take everything at this point.

 

“Well,” Peter drawled lazily, “strictly, it’s not necessary for two packs to hate each other, but I think the door of the civilize conversation was closed when they took Boyd and Erica. A pack shouldn’t be able to be split up, you know, it’s a sign of weakness. And they let Boyd go so he could tell us all this. It’s  _clearly_  a challenge.”

 

“But Erica and Boyd aren’t really in your pack, right? It’s not strictly an insult to your all mighty Alpha-ness.” Stiles said meekly.

 

“But if I confirm to them that they are not pack, then why would I want her back?” Derek said with a concerned look in his face. At that moment Scott, Jackson and Boyd were paying attention to Derek’s words. “It makes no sense for and Alpha to expose his pack for an Omega who deserted him.”

 

“You have to go get her!” Boyd jump to his feet in one second and wolfout. Peter rapidly put an arm in from of Stiles, like if he was protecting him. “She- we only left you because we were afraid! Of-”

 

“And I will get her back.” Suddenly Derek’s voice changed into a rough command order and his eyes flashed red, “We,  _all of us_ , will get her back,  _like a Pack_ , and then everyone can do wherever the fuck they damn well want to. That’s without making me, or any of us, have to confront an Alpha Pack again. Is that clear?”

 

Boyd seemed calmer after that and his face relaxed back to his human self.

 

“Now,” Derek continues, “everybody go home and get some sleep. We can’t do anything in the light of day, anyway. Come back at seven and I will tell you what we are doing. And, _Jesus_ , don’t do anything stupid.”

 


	4. The Powerful She-Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is back, but she is having some troubles adjusting to her new condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Is more Sterica than anything, but I love it <3 Specially after seeing the new 03x01.

“ _Erica is back. Abort all plans_ ”

 

At three in the afternoon a text from Derek woke Stiles up. He sat at his bed thinking about what he just read, and for some paranoid part of his hyperactive brain, he called the Alpha for confirmation.

 

“She is fine” Derek told him, but it sounded more like ‘she  _will be_ fine, but right now she’s is a mess’ and Stiles needed verification. “She went home to be with her parents.”

 

Stiles also asked about what the Alpha Pack had wanted with her or what they said, but Derek didn’t tell him. Dick. Anyway, with determination unknown to him, Stiles took a shower and went to Erica’s house. It was weir, Stiles didn't had the habit of going to the house of a femele classmate. Actually, he only ever went to Scott's.

 

He had never been there, but it seemed like a good place to live. There were two cars outside a beautiful house with a pretty fence and a well cared garden.  _Erica’s family would probably be really nice_ , Stiles thought, and remembered his own mother taking care of her flowers in the front yard. Flowers that doesn’t exist today.

 

A pretty, petite blond woman opened the door, and Stiles didn’t doubt for a second that she was Erica’s mom. They were so much alike.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Reyes. I’m Stiles Stilinski. Is Erica home?” The blue eyes in the woman face seem to be impressed of his presence there, but she immediately moved and invites him in. After closed the door, she took one of his arms with the strength only one overly concerned mother could have.   

 

“Do you know what happened to her?” She asked him with a very low voice “is she all right?” before he could answer her questions with a really awkward ‘ugh, I don’t know’ Stiles saw Isaac coming from the living room, giving him a warning look. Stiles sigh before open his mouth, and took the women hand into his without thinking about it.

 

“I’m not sure exactly what happened to her, but I’m sure she’ll be all right, Mrs. Reyes.” Stiles said with a comforting smile. Well,  _hopefully_  it was comforting. Maybe thinking about his mother just before had soft his demons heart, but for a moment he didn’t feel the anger and the hate that he couldn’t stop struggling with since yesterday, instead… he felt  _pity_  for Erica’s mom and her ignorance about her daughter's life.

 

Suddenly, Mrs. Reyes acknowledged Isaac presence with an annoyed expression, and added, “Maybe you should try to speak to her. She hasn’t let anyone enter her room since she got here.”

 

And just like that he found himself knocking at Erica –The Catwoman- room door and getting a ‘FUCK OFF!’ for an answer.

 

“Erica?” He asked when he opened the door, only just a bit to see what he was dealing with. The room was dark, even when outside was a pretty sunny day.

 

“…Stiles?” someone asked from under the covers of her bed with sweeter voice.

 

“Hey, hi… eh… your mom let me in.” He waved awkwardly, closing the door behind him. Erica’s face appeared from under the covers, like a surprised predator, and saw Stiles standing there, trying not to look so out of place. Without warning, Erica was angry again.

 

“Did Derek send you? I told him what he needed to know!” She growled, looking like a pre-bite Erica Reyes, with her hair all mess up and sleepy eyes. For some reason, Stiles found profoundly ironic that she was wearing big and comfy pajamas inside her house, when she usually just wore only the necessary clothes to not be arrested in school.

 

“Actually, he kind of told me to fuck off and stay out of everything pack-related.” Stiles shrugged, “But you know me, I can’t help myself” Stiles approached to the bed slowly, like trying not to scare a lost puppy or something. Erica seemed to be more focused in his moves that in his words. Finally, he sat at the bed, at a necessary distance, “So, are you ok? Do you need anything? Isaac is downstairs, but your mom said that you didn’t let him in here.” His usual mouthing off took over, and by nerves only, he was looking everywhere, investigating Erica’s rooms. It’s was a pretty girly room.

 

“I’m okay,” She replied softly, still a little defensive “I just want to sleep, because I haven’t slept in days… but I can’t. I keep remembering…” and then she stopped talking and look into Stiles’ eyes, sniffing the air for just a second, “I don’t want to talk about it. You smell weird”

 

“Something happen with the alphas?” Stiles prompted, telling to himself that that will be the only thing he was going to ask if Erica didn't want to talk about it. Erica nodded and Stiles feel her body shiver from his side of the bed. She was going to cry and…

 

“Hey, hey… we don’t have to talk about it.” Stiles was quickly hugging Erica, right next to her, and she was sobbing in his shoulder “It’s over now.” he said, because the best thing about being tortured it was when it came to an end, “You’re home with your mom, and Isaac is here for you, and I’m not leaving until you’re okay.” Erica was still crying, but she was calmer. Stiles was stroking her messy hear and that felt like the right thing to do, because she instinctively sought his touch.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered hoarsely, “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to see me like this.” She was trying to escape from his arms, and Stiles let her have a little space, but didn’t let her go.

 

“Hey, it isn’t a problem. It’s not like if we had a lot of people to talk about these things, you know? And after the Argents… I may have thought we were on the same team.”

 

Erica agreed with him about being in the same team with an adorable smile, and asked him to stay until she was sleep, if that wasn’t a problem. Stiles told her that it would be a pleasure to avoid the outside world with her.

 

After an hour she had fallen slept and Stiles went downstairs and found Isaac and Boyd –now freshly showered and new clothes- non-bloody clothes- like to overly concerns pups, and Mrs. Reyes climbing the walls (or it seemed like she was going to try any minute now).

 

“She’s sleeping now.” He told them, “She’s probably gonna sleep all day, but maybe it’d be good if you keep an ear out for her.” Isaac nodded to him, understanding that the comment was for the wolfs in the room. 

 

“Is she ok?” Mrs. Reyes asked. It was clear to Stiles now that she didn’t know anything about her daughter’s hairy condition and that she was resigned to not know what was happening.

 

“Yes, she is.” Stiles told her.

 

“It’s drugs? Is she on drugs? Is she on trouble?” Mrs Reyes was distressed as hell and Stiles suddenly felt the need to reassure her.

 

“No, it’s not drugs!” He blurted, looking at Isaac and Boyd from help, but, y’know, werewolves were dumb as they come. Stiles walked closer to the lady and put one of his hands in her shoulder. “She’ll be fine. Nothing that a good night sleep and her friends close by can’t cure." That was something that the sheriff sometime said to the familys "She just had… and altercation with some people, nothing too serious, and everything is all right now.” He lied, “Don’t worry. Isaac, Boyd and I will look after her.” Stiles promised.

 

He left the house and drove for a coffee and a biscuit –hey, everyone had cravings- and then run to his home to keep studying about… demons, because that was the point of all this weekend: him, his mom, his bloodline, and the evil thing that he was becoming.

 

His father got home, said hello and asked if he was okay. Stiles told him that he was, that until now, he was felling all the bad urges and stuff, but he had found a way to keep it in control. At least for now, which wasn’t really a lie. He had an anchor like the wolves; his mother. And thinking about wolves… his father hasn’t really asked about the comment about Scott and his lycanthropy. What about that? Maybe he should tell his father… after all, he didn’t want him to be like Mrs. Reyes. And he already knew about his demon half. And…

 

“Can we talk?” A text from Erica. Wow, the she-devil –he laughed in his head for that nickname- was asking for an audience more quickly that he was expecting.

 

“Should I go to your house?” he responds.

 

“That will be great” And just like that, he was in his jeep again.

 

Stiles accepted, with a big ol’ smile on his face, the home baked cookies that Mrs. Reyes offered him when he got there. With all that was going on he had forgotten about lunch and all the other meals of a good healthy day, except coffee. Coffee, mmm… his hyperactive brain shouldn’t be asking for coffee.

 

“Where’s Isaac and Boyd?” Stiles asked with two cookies in his mouth.

 

“I asked them to go home. Apparently they stayed up all night too.” Erica had dressed with her usually kind of clothes again,  _just a bit slutty._  Stiles looked at her quickly and then acted like nothing had happen, but at least he wasn’t dying inside like the other time she had teased him. Well, maybe a little, but she just wasn’t so intimidating when a couple of hours ago was crying in your arms.  

 

“Yeah… well, about that…”

 

“They told me. Want to come up stairs?”

 

“Sure” He said, finding authorization in the eyes of Erica’s mom. “So… what’s up?” He asked when he was already sitting in Erica’s bed. Her room looked a lot different now she had the lights on and the windows open. There were clothes everywhere and like… jewelry, a big mirror in the back, an even bigger closet, and the bed was really comfy. It was, basically, a girls’ room with a lot of stuff.

 

“I wanted to talk to you… well, because of what you said. I can’t talk about this with anyone else.” She explained, sitting at Stiles left.

 

“What about…?”

 

“Isaac is in Derek’s pack. Boyd rejoined too,” She explained “and something happen yesterday night and I…” Erica stop and took a long breath. She walked to the door and closeted slowly. When she returned to her spot, she whispered: “I killed an alpha yesterday”.

 

Wa…Wow. He just stood there, lookin at her.

 

“There was a ritual. They told me to fight, and… when I won they offered to join the pack” she explained, and Stiles just nod for her to continue “I refused” her voice cracked a little “and they let me go”.

 

“…let you go?” he asked, wandering if he should do something more to comfort her

 

“Yes” he confirmed “It was part of the ritual, or that what they say. The also said that… they would see me again. But that's not the problem now, I think… I think that… maybe my problem now is Derek.”

 

“Derek?” he asked, even if he wanted to ask a lot of other questions. Like, how the fuck she had managed to kill an Alpha before it killed her? He didn’t, because not every day you respond questions about your first kill.

 

“Yes. They seemed to assume that I would go back to him, but… what if he thinks that I’m a threat now that I ki… now that I’m an alpha too?” Her eyes were scared, and Stiles was just realizing how afraid she was and how alone she must feel. She was on her own, after not one, but too kidnaps and her only option was to talk to Stiles about it. There was no one else.

 

“They send a message to Derek, they told me to say to him that he had to put his pack together before everything started. They laughed And said that they would at least give him a chance. And I think is some kind of warning. I think they are coming for the pack in some other ritual to prove something. Or that's what they think they are doing” she shrugged, irritated. “They were joking about the state of the Hale’s pack, said that Derek was a sorry example for an alpha”.   

 

And how could anyone blame them, Stile thought. Derek had two deserters, an ex werelizzard with an omega complex, a resurrected psycowolf, a real omega that refuses to follow him and Isaac (how was loyal and everything, but was kind of a misfit). Stiles would be laughing too.

 

“Well… uh” Stiles was a very eloquent guy “There is a lot to do, I guess” he said, and something in the eyes of Erica give him the corage to come up with something more to said. “Haven’t considered talking to Derek? See if you can join him again? They are kind of a… particular pack, uh, I guess. But is better than to be an alpha/omega or whatever that is. “

 

“But… I’m an Alpha now, not a Beta… how could I come back? How is he going to forgive me?” She had said looking so helpless that she was breaking Stiles heart.

 

“Yes, but… I mean, if there can be an all alpha pack somehow, maybe two alphas can be in the same pack? And they’re in no position to reject you, y’know? I mean, they need all the help they can get. And now that Peter is back and there aren’t more lizard things around, even if Gerard is still MIA… maybe there’s a chance that this doesn’t end in all of us dead.”

 

“Or maybe I just should join the Alpha Pack.” She said with a growl in her tone. Stiles’ first reaction was to yell at her and to say that she couldn’t do that, because she belonged with Boyd and Isaac, and that will make her a traitor, but his manipulative side awaked before he could even notice and spoke with a low voice. 

 

“And you really would like that? They held you captive and forced you to fight an Alpha to death. They are creepy werewolves, even more than Derek.” and maybe –just maybe, ejem, -he had a reputation- he was caring for Erica too.

 

“I will never join them.” She sighed with bitterness “But that will be the wiser choice ‘cause they are going to win. But they’re all crazy, and I want them  _gone_.” She declared with a nod, “If I can do something to stop them, I will.” Stiles looked at her and felt a little admiration. She just went through hell, first with the Argents, and then immediately with the Alphas and her reaction was to fight back, not keep running, at least not this time. This was the Erica who had gone back to scale the rock wall again after failing miserably. Stiles touched her hand, and even with his scrambled emotions and his brad new determination, he blushed.

 

“I can come with you if you want.” He offered “I can’t be much of help, but sometimes Derek actually listens to me. I think so”

 

“Isaac and Boyd told me what you did” She said, responding to the soft touch of his hand “The way you had everyone planning what to do. And the way Derek talked to them about coming all to rescue me, as a Pack.”

 

“Well, we…”

 

“Let me just say it, please” She pleaded and Stiles nodded with concern, “When Boyd was gone and I was still tied up I thought he wasn’t coming back for me. I thought that I was going to die there, with nothing I could do to save myself. I didn’t think that Derek would want to come for me, or that you would…” She was crying now, but Stiles didn’t interrupt her. He just hugged her with one arm and let her keep talking “And then they told me that if I won a battle with one of them I didn’t have to die, and I…” Stiles hugged her with more strength, because she was losing it “I didn’t even think! I just killed him!” She was screaming a little now, and Stiles really hoped that her mother didn’t had heard that, “I remembered the trainings with Derek and did the unexpected thing! He didn’t even have a chance! He was too slow for some reason and..." Tears were running down her cheeks freely, “The fight didn’t even last five minutes! I knew if I couldn’t kill him fast the one who would be dead was going to be me… and…” She was sobbing now and Stiles led her cry in his chest.

 

“You did what you had to do” he said “The… Alpha that died was part of the Pack and knew what was doing. They all knew what could happen.” Stiles wasn’t sure if his words could comfort her, but he kept going, “You did it to survive. Anyone would have done the same.”

 

“You would have?” She asked, and Stiles feel a little giggle coming from inside him. Maybe it was nervous, but his giggling was without a doubt because he would have done the same as Erica. After all, Scott was the one with high moral principles and not him.

 

“Yes, I would.” He said with conviction, “Last year… when Peter Hale was hunting Kate Argent and in between he was trying to build a pack and insisting that Scott had to kill us all, well… I threw a homemade Molotov Cocktail at him to try to burn him alive.” he confessed and Eric looked up to him, from her spot in his chest.

 

“You did?” She asked, impressed.

 

“Well, it didn’t work. Peter caught the bomb and then Allison had to shoot it to make it explode. But I had every intention of hurt him, like in… killing him. I threw the bomb to a fire victim, because he was going to kill Scott, and I would do the same today. I didn’t even flinch”

 

Erica was calmer after that little story, but there was still tears in her eyes. After some minutes of her taking comfort in him, she decided go to Derek that same night. Before leaving the house she cleared her tears and re-made her makeup.

 

They took the jeep. The Hale house was usually dark, but that one was a night without moon so it was darker. Peter was in the porch before Erica and Stiles got out of the jeep, and Derek followed his uncle a bit latter.

 

“We need to talk.” Said Stiles, and the Hales invited them in.

 

“I’m an Alpha.” said Erica directly to the point.

 

“Congratulations, Miss Reyes. We thought that was a possibility for your quick escape.” Peter was being as a gentleman as he was alive still and under Derek’s reign.

 

“Yeah, well,” She continued, “I don’t know if I can be in the Pack again. So I’m asking you, Derek.” Erica was actually behaving a little aggressive, but pretty acceptable. Or at least that was Stiles felt.

 

“Do you think that that would be a good idea, Miss Reyes? Don’t you feel already the impulse to not submit to other Alpha?” Derek was quiet as always and Peter kept doing the talking. Erica seems even more irritated about Peter, that to the fact she had to submit.

 

“Yes, I feel it. But I want them gone… I want them  _dead_.” Stiles jumped a little, “But, it will be as you wish, Derek”

 

“Miss Reyes…”

 

“ _Oh, my God_! Just call me Erica!” She snapped. Stiles hid a smile with his hand. Yeah, it was a delicate situation, having two Alphas in one room and a psycho killer –and, oh! A demon too!- but Stiles never had been able to resist a laugh.

 

“Erica, then…” Peter tried to keep talking, but Derek stopped him with a hand in his shoulder.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked with his serious look – but, seriously, did he even have another expression?

 

Erica nodded.

 

“The last time I had you, you left, so why should I trust you again?”

 

“Because I’m angry.” She said instantly, “I’m not afraid anymore, I won’t run. They tossed me side to side and made me do things I didn’t want to do.” She snapped, “I don’t appreciate a bully, regardless if the bully is a hunter or an alpha”

 

OMG, had that bean a little reference to the last movie of Captain America? Stiles was so in love right now!

 

“Okay.” Derek said. “I’m going to call the Pack. You need to be fully turned for this.” And he walked outside the house. A howl drilled Stiles eardrums making all his body shake, and he knew he was going to see something scary and awesome.

 

He went outside and saw how Derek undressed himself to fully turn. It was the first time that Stiles saw him like that and he was beautiful. Peter has been a little like a monster, but Derek was a fluffy beast in two legs… yes, a bloodthirsty beast, but a fluffy one. He was more a wolf than a human… and what a magnificent wolf.

 

“Wow,” he said.

 

“He is good looking, isn’t he?” Peter commented, wolfed out in his Beta form. 

 

“He is beautiful.” said Stiles, spellbound. Then Erica was coming out of the house too, and she was a similar beast to Derek, but she was smaller and blonde in all her fours, walking to Derek. Her fur was shining, even without a moon. “ _Woooow_ …” Stiles said again.

 

Erica bent in front of Derek, in a bow. Derek nodded and let her go. She walked to Stiles now and he walked back until one of Peter hands in his back stop him. Erica stood in front of him for a second, and then she was sitting, as if she were a dog. A yip escaped her and she was wagging her tail, and Stiles’ heart melted in half a second. He stroked her head and knelt beside her. That way, she was taller than him.

 

“Oh, my god! How beautiful can you be?” She was huge! Like a huge beast! And Stiles was touching her ears and she was acting like a puppy! Stiles smiled at her and got a lick on his hand for that.

 

“Don’t cuddle her too much” The voice of Peter distracted him “The Alpha could think that she’s grabbing your attention from him.” Stiles looked to Derek and he was in two legs, looking them as if he wanted to gut someone.

 

“Oh.” Stiles stopped and took a step back. Fortunately Isaac and Boyd got to the front of Derek house running. They looked at Erica and stood there, frozen. Peter joined them, and when he was by their side, Erica took three or four slow steps to the Alpha. Derek caught her in two strides and grab her by the neck with a big and hard bite.

 

Stiles covered his mouth to avoid the scream, and he was divided by his concern for Erica, the thought that she would heal, and his enjoyment by the wolves and their behaving.

 

Derek kept biting her, nailing her to the floor, making her whine, until she just rested in his mouth and let him do whatever he wanted to do. Stiles couldn’t move, he was looking the blood and the two alphas, the dark one and the blonde one. They were splendid, everything about them was.

 

If he had been paying attention he would have seen Peter glaring him.

 

Then the alpha started running and Erica followed him… and then Isaac, Boyd and Peter. Stiles was suddenly alone in a very dark night, in the woods with wolves running everywhere. **  
**


	5. The Hunter Slayer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a bad supernatural guy, but then... so is Stiles, right?

A week later Stiles was burning up. He was sure his body temperature was fuckin’ high and the worst part was that he knew why- he was horny as hell. But not like horny in a seventeen year old way, no, he was horny as in  _caliente_ , as in…

 

_Oh, my god, I’m going to fuck the first thing I see._

 

It was Friday and he had to take off school because he couldn’t just  _take it anymore_. He got home to a cold shower… he had been killing himself by masturtion all week. In the shower, in his bed, in front of his computer… at the school bathroom during third period. Jerking off wasn’t an option anymore –he was fuckin’ sick of it- and he needed to do something or someone to fuck like  _yesterday._

 

That’s why he did the only thing he could think of and texted the guys he met in Jungle and asked them if he can collect their previous offered to go clubbing with them. After Lydia’s party everyone was crazy about partying with Stiles, because everyone was fuckin’ high that day.

 

So he ignored a text from Erica and then another one from Derek, and ignored the freakin’ seven texts and five phone calls from Scott. It was Friday and he had demons- heh- he needed to work off.

 

He wore the only t-shirt he had that wasn’t two sizes too big and some old jeans that he had never really wears because they squeezed his butt, and… hey! He actually has a pretty nice back and a good ass!  Who would’ve thought? Maybe anything would look hot when you are so horny, even yourself.

 

Once in Jungle –the gay bar- he uses the back door, the same Scott had destroyed the other time because he doesn’t have a fuckin’ fake ID and he couldn’t care less. Fast as a guy with his kind of crisis, he tracks his friends –or something like that- and they celebrate his presence. With a beer in his hand –that someone had put there- he told himself he had only to wait until someone,  _anyone_ , asked him to go somewhere,  _anywhere_ , and propose to him do something,  _anything_. He had even danced with the group and answered all kinds of private questions… like, _so are you gay_?    

 

And then… he caught someone staring at him from the bar. And it was kind of good, and sincerely, his skin was on fire and every time some touched him he felt at 500% of his capacity, so it didn’t really matter. Stiles went to the bathroom –because that was what people did in the movies- and gesture to the other guy to follow him.

 

His first blowjob had been amazing. That guy probably had more practice than all the girls in his high school put together –and it was really probably he wasn’t in high school any more, at least for a couple of years. And after the blowjob Stiles had given him a handjob, because… hey, he was horny as hell but he wasn’t up for anything more (at least until tomorrow).

 

After that, Stiles left Jungle around three or four in the morning. It was cold outside so he used his blazer to cover himself and walked to his jeep, only then…  _fuck, I’m going to die._ For a moment he thought that he was going to have a panic attack, but his body was under control. Or maybe it was just numb.

 

 “Stiles” Peter Hale smiles to him “I think there are a couple of things we should talk about.”

 

“What…? How… how do you know where I was?” Stiles asked, with his car keys in his hand, looking for someone who could be around for witnesses. There where barley even cars around them and wow, that sucked.

 

“Your scent seems to be stronger these days. It was easy to track you” he simply said “I remember another person with your kind of scent, Stiles, and it was your mother.” Stiles world gave a spin at an amazing speed and came back. His blood was all in his legs now, and all the alcohol he had drank was completely out of his system, “It took me a while to piece things together because, y’know… she was friends with my brother in law, Derek’s father, and my sister, our alpha.” Yep, Stiles’ world was still spinning “And we knew what she was… but I never thought you were like her too, until last weekend. Now, why is that?”

 

“Because I wasn’t until then.” His mouth was dry. Stiles wasn’t sure if this was smart or not, telling anything to Peter, but he already knew that the psycho knew how extract information out of him. And he really wanted to know about his mother and what Peter knew. He didn´t remembered reading anything about the Hale Pack in his mother letters, so maybe she had maintained the secret even from him.

 

“Oh… so, it’s like the bite?” Peter asked innocently.

 

“No. It’s a family thing. Totally hereditary- it awakes in us at seventeen.”

 

“Oh, yes… your birthday” Peter was a psycho, yes, but a fuckin’ smart one.

 

“For someone who pretends to know what I am, you don’t really have much information.”

 

“Well, Mister Stilinski, your mother was very secretive. She didn’t like to speak much about herself, not to me at least.”

 

“She always was the smart one.” Stiles commented, his tone was deliberately hostile.

 

“Well, now that you know that I know… I would like to know, who else knows?” Stiles kept his mouth shut while he thought a little. Had Derek told Peter something?

 

“My father, he knows” Stiles said finally.

 

“Your father?” Peter seemed surprised, “I thought he wasn’t aware of the supernatural in this town. Or in any town. What about Sco-”

 

“He was married to my mother, you idiot. Of  _course_  he knew about her, he was the one who told  _me._ ” Stiles was a little mad about that. His father wasn’t stupid and clearly wasn’t ignorant. And, and-  _fucking Peter Hale_. Great, he was irritated again. People had been noticing him acting different all week because he hasn't being his natural bubbly cheerful self.

 

“There is no need to be rude, Stiles.”

 

“Okay, yeah,  _whatever_. He is the only one who knows, so  _don’t tell anyone_.” Stiles didn’t want to beg, so he played cool, and… fuck, if Peter was going to run to Chris Argent yelling ‘demon’ like this was The Spanish Inquisition, Stiles was going to start loading his guns with wolfsbane bullets.

 

“Sure.” Peter agreed, slowly, like testing the ground, “I won’t tell, if… well… I came _here_ for something _._ ” he pointed to Jungle with an amused gesture “You were invited to a Pack meeting today, and let me tell you, it wasn’t easy to convince everyone of that decision, and you didn’t even respond. We were very disappointed with your absence.”

 

“What? How?  _Me_? A Pack meeting? I’m not even a wolf.” Stiles laughed “Why would Derek allow me around his Pack?” he asked, remembering the big wolf grumpyness when he had asked about Erica.

 

“Well, surprisingly or not, we seem to think that you are a good asset to us. Derek agrees. You have good research skills, a strong military mind with an inclination to strategy and,” Peter was just kissing his ass ‘cause all his plans had been actually really childish in the past, “…now, with this  _demon thing_ , we would probably see greater things from you.”

 

“That’s what the pack thinks? That the demon part is actually a good thing?”

 

“Well, that part is maybe just me” he confessed, and,  _aha_! The pack didn’t know! Peter wasn’t even aware that Derek knew about Stiles. It was Christmas! “…You didn’t know about the pack meeting? I was under the impression that Derek himself had invited you.”

 

“Well… he sent me a text. But honestly, this afternoon… I had my own problems to attend to.” Peter eyes went to Jungle and then back to Stiles.

 

“Oh,” Peter grinned wolfishly, “I  _see_.”

 

“Yes.” Stiles snapped, waiting for Peter to tell him something about his new gay-ish ways. At least this way he had gotten a blowjob, “Now I really have to go. Its late and I’m partially wasted”.

 

“Oh, please let me drive you home.” Peter was an annoying pain in the ass, “At least that way I will make sure that nothing happens to you until you join the pack.” But at least was a sober pain in the ass, so Stiles gave him the keys. Suddenly he remembered that the last time he had done that, the ex-alpha had crushed his keys and hesitated.

 

Peter didn’t try any other weird things and just drove Stiles home. Stiles had to promise that he would talk to Derek in the morning and give a convincing excuse for not had turn up at the meeting and that he also would accept the offer of the pack. ‘Cause he was tired, he just said yes to all and entered his house.

 

When he was in his bed and in his pajamas –well, in his boxers. He had gotten too lazy to wear anything else- he smiled at himself. He just had sex that day, which was cool. Even if he didn’t remember the name of the other guy (have he even asked?)… But then he thought in something that really wasn’t that cool.

 

He just had sex, but he had never  _kissed_  anyone.

 

 

* * *

 

Next Morning, Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling while he gathered his thoughts.  

“So… is your uncle around?” Stiles had called Derek after a shower.

 “No,” said the wolf, more upset than usual – and probably had something to do with being stood up.

 

“Well, in that case, I might tell you that he paid me a visit yesterday. He told me I just missed a Pack meeting invitation and that he knew  _what_  I was. Isn’t that great?”

 

“ _What_?!” he barked “I’m coming over.” Stiles should have guessed that Derek was incapable of maintaining a serious phone call like the technologically inept ape that he was.

 

And just like that he had Derek Hale with his crazy red eyes and the omnipresent- and dreamy!- leather jacket at his window.

 

“Is your father around?” Derek asked, cocking his head slightly.  _No dog jokes,_  Stiles, he thought to himself,  _now_   _is not the time_.

 

“Yes, but he’s sleeping, had the night shift. Got home even later than I did.”

 

“Okay. When did you see Peter?” Derek asked, straight to the point, still standing next to the window, avoiding any kind of proximity with Stiles.  

 

“Yesterday, like at two in the morning. Okay, wait, that’d be today morning. Er, this morning. He found me and started telling me about how my scent was stronger now and that he knew about my mother, and how I just stood up the pack and their invitation and…”

 

“Wait, where were you at two in the morning?” Derek asked, stopping his bubbling monologue.

 

“Around” said Stiles, looking everywhere except Derek “Demon business to attend to.” His justification won a raised eyebrow, “Anyway, he kind of threatened to out me if I didn’t join the pack, which was-”

 

“You don’t have to join the pack if you don’t want to” Derek growled with a dark look in his blue eyes, “I will manage Peter and he  _will_ keep his mouth shut.”

 

“Like I was saying, which was totally unnecessary ‘cause I would love to be the demon that runs with wolves and all that jazz. Besides, join forces against the Argents, I’m ok with that to. There is strength in numbers after all. Oh, and _your books_ , I would _love_ to take a look at them. Oh, but no biting, who knows what would come out of a demon-werewolf mix. Can I be in the pack without been a werewolf, right?” Stiles thought what he was saying for a second, “Yeah, even if Peter is one of your betas, because he is a total psycho. Oh, and Scott can’t know… or Allison, or Lydia, or, ugh, Jackson. Or anyone non-pack. I mean,  _no one_  can know about the demon thing, but they can know about my pack membership, right? Besides, what are you doing with the alpha pack? It’s like a-”

 

“Stiles. You are doing that thing again.”

 

“Ugh, yes, thinking out loud. Sorry.” Stiles stopped talking for a moment, “So, what should we do now?”

 

“First I’m going to break Peters back,” Derek eyes momentarily flashed red, “and then we will talk about everything else. Let’s go.”

 

Stiles drove them into the woods while Derek was growling a little, but at least he wasn’t growling to Stiles this time.  _Angry alpha, bad alpha._

 

The pack was already in the Hale house front, the three teen wolfs playing like puppies while Peter just sat there drinking a cup of coffee. It was a pretty comfortable picture, it seemed. But Derek was out of the jeep before Stiles even had time to turn off the engine, and he growled like a truly alpha with a mission and grabbed his uncle and tossed him into the ground, in front of the other wolves.

 

The pups jumped and step back at the same time, afraid of their alpha. Peter wailed and Derek was suddenly wolfed-out and  _fucking angry_.

 

“Oh, my god!” Stiles shrieked, standing at a safe distance from the wolf, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t say anything else while Derek was that mad.

 

“You went behind my back. You threatened a  _human,_ ” Peter reacted immediately at the shift in that word “and put in danger our new alliances.” Erica looked at Stiles in surprise, but at least she didn’t look like Isaac or Boyd, who seemed to be shitting themselves.

 

“I did it to-”

 

“ _SHUT UP_! You haven’t being obeying my command.” Derek gnashed his teeth together, “You will be punished for your insolence.” Derek’s voice was sharp and harsh. Next thing, Peter was in the air, held only by Derek strong arms and then… a crack told everyone that Peter spine had broken.

 

“ _For fucks sake…”_  Stiles sighed harshly while Peter was tossed to the ground and screamed in pain.

 

“You will not do anything like that again.” Derek was in control now, or at least that seemed to be what was happening, “Stiles will be pack, but no thanks to you.” for some reason unknown to all the rest, Derek kicked his uncle and only then walked two steps back. Peter whined again, this time sounding more like a wolf under torture than a human being kicked by his nephew.

 

If Derek would have keep going after his uncle, Stiles would have asked to stop. Really, he wasn’t enjoying this. He could be a demon, an evil thing, but what he was seeing was a family fight, and he hated fighting families. He have had way too much of it with Scott parents when they were kids.

 

“Get out of here.” Derek command to his betas –and his new she-alpha “Take Peter with you and take care of him until he is okay.” Then Derek was walking to the house.

 

Stiles stood there, wondering what the fuck to do and sharing a lot of confused looks with the rest of the pack. 

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled from the house, “We need to talk.”

 

“Yes, right!” Stiles startled in his spot, “Coming, coming”.

 


	6. Team up with your own kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t have the super healing either, or the super strength or the super anything really and what I do have are some important disadvantages… like the tendency to be a first class dick.”

Derek had answered some of his endless questions, like if he remembered Stiles mom or if his father ever had said anything about her. Or what means for a human (or, y’ know, a demon) to be part of a pack, or if he knew about other half-demons or some other shit, anything. Oh, and how was Erica doing.

 

Apparently Derek had no idea of how was Stiles’ mother or anything about other demons whatsoever, and he had never known about a human in a pack, except in his mother's pack, were some of his friends or the couples of his betas had join, but all of them had died in the fire. And Erica was doing just fine.

 

“So… how do I become part of the pack? Please tell me you don’t have to do some ritualistic shit and bite me and hitting me into the ground like when Erica…”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Derek interrupted him “You’re not an alpha.” he clarified, as if Stiles had nothing to be worry about. “But I do need to be inside you.”

 

Stiles just stopped, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He felt his body go cold and his hands made a fist and he was… scared. And kind of excited, too. Oh, god, what the hell he had done? Inside, like in…  _inside_ inside? Stiles and his fast nasty mind.

 

“Not like that!” Derek face was freaking priceless, “I didn’t mean it like that! Stop thinking that!” His voice was doing a weird thing at the end of his sentences, and Stiles wanted to laugh in relief and disappointment.

 

“Okay, I’m stopping now. It’s just that-”

 

_Just that last night I was in a gay club and some random guy wanted to do the same, y’ know, fuck me. And I wanted to do the same to him._

 

“Forget it.” Stiles said, trying not to think about the blowjob from the last night in front of Derek. “So, what  _did_  you meant by that?”

 

“Well, I still need to mark you, but a bite it’s not necessary. It could be just the claws.”

 

“Oh, god… you’re going to hurt me, right?”

 

“Don’t be a pussy.”

 

“I have a very low tolerance to pain. And that’s very sexist”

 

“Demon-up, Stiles.” Freaking werewolves!  _oh, was Derek making a joke?_

 

“Okay, ha-ha.” Stiles accepted it with a boring gesture, even if he wanted to smile. Well, maybe he let his lips curve a little, “Claws. Claws like, as in plural, or it can be just one?”

 

“Don’t back down now, Stiles.” Derek walked up to him, but Stiles just stepped back when he saw Derek’s hand ready to hurt him with his giant talons, “It’s not going to be that bad.” Derek tried to assure him, but stopped when he saw Stiles too afraid “Look… if it hurts too much, I can stop, okay?”

 

“Okay, yeah. I think that could work.” Stiles said before his butt found a wall and he couldn’t keep walking away from the alpha. Derek’s claw was near his neck when he finally reacts. “Wait, wait…” He blurted, “Not were Scott might see, or my dad. Or anyone else.” He begged.

 

Derek sighed and eyed Stiles’ skin to find a place where his mark wouldn’t be seen.

 

When a hand –a claw, a  _fuckin’ claw_ \- was under his t-shit, on his waist, Stiles nearly jumped.

 

“Wait!” Stiles said again. Derek closed his eyes, impatient with the demon boy, “Why do  _you_ want me in your pack? I mean, Peter said that the demon thing will be a good asset for the pack, but, what do you think? If this is to see if Scott joins, then, well, you must reconsider, ‘cause now that I’m a demon and he’s in love with an Argent we might have problems and-”

 

“I don’t want Scott” Derek eyes seemed sad, but at the same time there was a great determination in them, “I don’t need him and he doesn’t want to be with the pack, so there is no reason for me to pursue him.”

 

“Oh, okay.” when Stiles said that he felt how Derek pushed his nails on his skin and… wow, there was a little blood “Oh-oh…” his eyes shifted and he knew there were all black and inky again and there was nothing he could do to stop it, “Sorry. Eyes. I can’t not do it. Well I can, but it isn’t that easy” Stiles whispered while he grabbed Derek shirt in his fist.

 

“Don’t worry about them.” Derek claws dug even deeper into his gut, and the wolf closed his eyes in concentration, “How do they feel? Did you see different when they are black?”

 

“No.” Stiles was holding his breath to maybe edge off the pain, “It’s the same, they just feel different. Like bigger. Heavier.”

 

“Hmm.” Derek nails pulled out of his body, but before Stiles could say anything Derek hand was in his belly, hurting him again, and his eyes where fix in Stiles. He whimpered when the claws made him bleed again.

 

“Relax. I just need to do this a couple more times.”

 

“Fuckin’ werewolves” Stiles swore in a sigh, trying to breath.

 

Derek laughed quietly and came closer, the warm of his body against the coldness of Stiles’, and then, suddenly, his other hand was on the other side of Stiles’ waist, digging that set of claws in too, “Fuck!”

 

“You are saying ‘fuck’ a lot now that you’re a demon, uh?” Derek said, and,  _oh, he was smiling at that._ Bastard.

 

“Some things are supposed to change now.” Stiles grunted, trying to sound as serious as possible.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like my scent. Is stronger now, isn’t? The wolves have being smelling me all weak. It was actually kind of funny.”

 

“Has someone said anything to you? Besides Peter.” Derek pushed his claws again, close to his ribs and Stiles sighed again, somehow used to the pain. The alpha took another step forward and Stiles didn’t want to look up because, really, he didn’t want to see Derek’s lips while he was talking or react in any way to his proximity. Which was fuckin hard because he was horny again sense all the jerking off in the morning at the shower.

 

“Well, Scott asked. But I said maybe it was because I had changed my meds.” Stiles smiled sadly while he added, “And that is not even a lie. I’ve being taken less Adderall. My mind just seems quieter.”

 

“That’s a good thing, right?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Any other changes?” Derek asked innocently. Stiles blushed at the memories of the blow job at Jungle.

 

“No comments” he simply answered. Derek looked confused, but at some point he decided not to ask. Smart move.

 

“But you’re okay, right?” Derek asked and Stiles felt how the whisper of Derek’s breath hit his forehead. 

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Stiles kept his voice hushed. His body was shaking and his palms were sweating. He looked up, even again the shrieking of his brain telling him not to, and his dark eyes were locked in Derek’s for a second… but then the wolf changed his expression and Stiles didn’t want to know what his alpha was thinking, so he just locked his gaze on his lips instead.

 

The claws were even deeper in his skin and Stiles gasped, closing his eyes.  A new burst of pain hit him and he had to adjust. Derek was leaning over him, and his back was against the wall, and suddenly the only two things that the half-blood demon could feel were the nails ripping his skin and the rough and dry lips of Derek’s on his own. He let him do anything, because his alpha – _oh, fuck, his alpha_ \- was using his tongue against Stiles’ lips delicately and whoa, wondrous head rush. The claws went dipper and Stiles moaned again at the surprise –and at this point everything was a surprise. As if making a sound had been a Bit Not good, Derek took a handful of steps back and Stiles had to hold down a scream of frustration and pain when the claws were out.

 

“Don’t do that ever again.” Derek was faced away from Stiles and by the sound of his voice he was super pissed. Stiles had to fight the urge to tell him that he hadn’t done anything, that it was all Derek, but he wasn’t suicidal and kept his mouth shut. 

 

* * *

 

After that and the bunch of teenage emotions that followed, he spent Sunday with his dad and it was actually really great. They talked and Stiles tried to tell him everything he could, like the lower doses of Aderall he was taking, but his dad didn’t force a conversation about the werewolves or the two days in a row he had went out that weekend. His dad just asked if he was doing okay, if he had told someone and various things like that. Stiles didn’t push his dad for answers either. Like father like son, huh? Maybe his dad didn’t want to know either. Stiles just couldn’t help but wonder what his father knew about the Hales. If his mother was friends with the old pack, then… what exactly has she told him?

 

Stiles wasn’t happy about the easy lie that escaped his lips to cover some holes in his story, but he couldn’t do much about it. Not without the alpha’s approval,  _his alpha._ Well, actually that was just an excuse _._ He just couldn’t say ‘Hey, dad, the other day I joined a pack of werewolves. Yes, Peter Hale is also in it. You know him, the guy who killed Kate-I’m-the-biggest-bitch-you’ll-ever-know-Argent’ but he wouldn’t. It was too risky, not only because his dad was the Sheriff, but also because that knowledge could put him in the line of fire.

 

Monday came and tucked in Monday’s pocket was Scott. Who was asking about where he had been all weekend, and the long and concern looks of the pack.

 

Isaac, Erica and Boyd joined him in his lunch table that day. Scott wasn’t there yet, and Allison was sitting with Lydia and Jackson in the  _popular and rich people_  table, so Stiles had just avoided them.

 

“Sup.” Stiles bobbed his head once at his new pack with badly disguised amusement.

 

“Hey, Stiles.” Erica purred with her big, malevolent smile. Somehow, instead of being creepy, it was only sweet in Stiles eyes, “We heard about your agreement with Derek.” She just didn’t seem so evil after Stiles had comforted her about killing someone and petting her when she was fully transformed.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t hang out, right?” Supported Isaac with his wolf-like- and oh-so irritating bad boy pose- and Boyd just nodded solemnly in agreement, “After all, we are…” he sighed, “…now”.

 

Stiles panicked and looked to where Jackson was. Fortunately, the new omega-wanna-be wasn’t paying attention –neither was Allison or Lydia- or Stiles would have a lot worse problems.

 

“Derek told us.” Boyd said and seriously, could that guy be anymore zen? Stiles doubted it, “We won’t tell anyone. We actually  _do_  know how to be discrete, despite what everyone thinks. And this is the last week of school, why would we wanna ruin that for you or for us?”

 

“Okay.” Stiles breathed, “Okay.” It was reckless and stupid to be seen with the pack, but he was so fucking done with all the plotting and the drama. He just needed a break and summer was right around the corner. He just needed a big pretty ‘A’ on his chemistry test and even his grades would be perfect.

 

Scott entered the lunch room minutes later and found Stiles with the pack. He looked trying to get his friend attention to see if he needed help, but Stiles never turn around. For first time in years Stiles and Scott didn’t eat together at school when they could. Scott went with Allison, and only then the  _popular boys_  –Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Allison- were aware of the current situation of Stiles sharing lunch with the wolves.

 

That afternoon he told Scott that nothing was going on and that the pack just wanted to ask about his research of the alpha pack ( _That’s all, Scott! Remember when you were fuckin sleeping and the rest of us were trying to rescue Erica? Well, I was like the brain of the operation!_ ) but Scott was looking at him weirdly, and Stiles couldn’t tell what that meant.

 

Next day, Stiles was thinking about himself (like he was supposed to do since he knew he was a demon) and he came to the conclusion that his new status didn’t seem resourceful at all. He didn’t have super strength, speed, a heightened sense of smell, or super healing. Unlike the werewolves he didn’t have any advantages, and he only could see the disadvantages. The whole tendency towards self-destruction, the constant need to fuck everything that moved, the inclination to have an easy life, delinquency, and the joy in the destruction of others (well, he hadn’t been feeling that one yet).

 

Pretty perverse demons things, eh?

 

But while he was “studying” for his last test of the year he found a lot of new things in the grimore… like some new abilities. How the fuck did he missed that before? Apparently the advantages of being a half demon were all about the magic and weird rituals (rituals were so in this season). So he just blew off his school books (hey, he knew way too much for his exam any way) and put himself to work.

 

Wednesday his exam was just fine. Other thing was Scott test, that why, when Harris wasn’t looking Stiles stole his friend test, resolved, and then putted back. Stiles was the greatest friend in the history of BBFs, it was official. Scott kinda freak out for like and hour or two after the test, but at least he didn’t had to do the year again. At distance, and while Scott was busy to notice, Erica laughs at them. Stiles returned a little smile.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him to a new text message. It was from Erica, “We’re going to Derek’s new apartment after school for a pack meeting. Pick me up?”

 

“Okay.” He answered quickly hoping that Scott didn’t ask who he was texting.

 

And that’s how he end up in a fancy building in the center of town, full of security cameras and more safety measures than a prison.

 

“You’re kidding, right? Derek lives here now? This actually looks like a place for regular people to live” He murmured to Erica.

 

“Well…” she giggled, “in defense of his reputation, I think this was Peter’s idea. He convinced him that this place was safer because of all the people everywhere. Lots of witnesses. Predators don’t like crowds.”

 

“Then Derek must be thrilled to be here.” Erica smiled at his joke.

 

When they checked in at the reception of the building he said his name was Adrian Harris, playing it cool. He did that because he couldn’t leave a clue that he was in the pack, but mostly he really just wanted to make Erica laugh. Which was exactly what she did once they were in the elevator.

 

They entered the apartment. Stiles was expecting something more like… a lot of clothes in the floor making a bed and maybe some leftovers of a pizza, but this was actually quite cozy. There were sofas and a fluffy rug, a dinner table and a great low-light standing lamp, and even a weird abstract painting.

 

“It looks good.” He said in greeting to Isaac and Boyd.

 

“Good afternoon, Stiles” Peter’s voice made him jump from the kitchen.

 

It turn out that the “pack meeting” was actually Peter making dinner and claiming to have to spend more time with the other betas to get to know them better. Derek was his usually happy rainbow-ish self and he only started speaking when the alpha pack issue came up, when they had finished their plates after awkwardly trying to make conversation.

 

“Well, we know that they have one down and that they actually respect their weird rituals. We also know that they know that Scott and Jackson are pack-less omegas, because  _moi_ got this intel from Scott and Jackson themselves.” Informed Stiles with a grin, “They, the alphas, trapped them separately in groups of two or three and interrogated them, but there is no way to know exactly what Jackson really said. Scott, by the way, said everything that he knows. Which doesn’t include Erica and Boyd rejoining the pack –even if they could already assume it- but it does definitely include the Peter-no-so-dead-Hale situation.”

 

“That’s a shame.” sighed Peter “But we couldn’t have kept that information too long anyway, after all they are alphas and they have really advanced skills. They could smell a wolf miles away if they wanted to.”

 

“Do they know he…  _resurrected_  or do they just know that he’s just here?” asked Boyd, like if he still didn’t believe it.

 

“They know he was the previous alpha, and they also know how he died.” Explained Stiles, “Oh, and of course, the Argents already knows about the alpha pack. Scott, Lydia and Jackson knew, so inevitably Allison already knows, and her dad also knows, and I won’t be surprise if some hunter reinforcement’s are heading to town.”

 

“You are full of bad news, aren’t you Stiles?” Peter asked with an ironic grin, “The last thing we need is hunters bringing arrows and wolfsbane bullets to a claw fight.”

 

“I’m the devil you know.” he couldn’t resisted the comment, and winked at the wolf.

 

“That was a shitty thing to do by Scott,” Isaac commented, interrupting Stiles’ and Peter’s secret-ish conversation, “I mean… I know he isn’t pack and everything, but he could have his kept his mouth shut.” Oh, yes, Isaac, who was kind of crushing all over Scott. Stiles already knew how the beta had been chasing Scott before the end of the Kanima situation.

 

“It’s unlikely for Scott to priorities supernatural lives before humans lives.” Stiles said with a dark look in his eyes.

 

“Then why are you here?” Asked Boyd and all the wolves were suddenly froze. That was actually a good question, why was Stiles helping the pack anyway? Everyone seemed to be avoiding the question, but then again, Stiles didn’t know what Derek had said to them... if he had said anything at all. He could see Derek barking about Stiles new situation in the pack without given a real explanation. It was easy to belive that Stiles was a doble agent, playing tricks to either Derek and his pack, or to Scott and the Argents.

 

He tried to react before it was to suspicions.

 

“Let’s say I have an ulterior motive for wanting the alpha pack in The Kingdom of Far Far Away as fast as possible, and also for joining the pack.” He answered recklessly and without shame. No one said anything about the Shrek reference. Bummer “Oh, and for no telling anyone about it too. It’s safer”

 

He was getting reckless by the days.

 

“And what about us?” Erica snapped, “We’re your pack now, Stiles. We deserve to know.” Stiles sought Derek eyes and he couldn’t quite figure it out his expression. They hadn’t seen each other since the kiss and the oh- _so_  awkward conversation after.

 

“Not… yet.” Said Stiles without turning his eyes from Dereks, searching any sort of confirmation.

 

“But we…” Derek stopped Erica’s rejoinder with a hand in her shoulder. Stiles had the feeling that they were still acting awkwardly with each other, after her treason and the whole suddenly being an alpha thing.

 

“He has his reasons.” Derek spoke slowly, “and I know them. Everything is fine with Stiles being pack.” For some reason Derek reassurance to Erica –and Isaac and Boyd- even reassured Stiles about what he had been doing there, “But for now you will just have to trust me.” And then were the red eyes pointing right to Erica and poof! All the lovely dinner chat became a subtle threat.

 

“More wine, anyone?” Asked Peter and Stiles handed him his glass without any hesitation in his moves.

 

“So… Stiles, did you knew Peter?” Boyd wondered and Stiles just giggled at his attempt to clear the mood. Derek seemed like he wanted to throw himself out of the window.

 

“He tried to make Scott kill me a couple of times. Then he bit Lydia to kidnap me and forced me to track Derek. Nothing big” He smirked. It was funny how they jumped from one bad subject to another.

 

“And Stiles set me on fire with a homemade Molotov after. It was all very romantic.” Peter smiled widely.

 

“Let bygones be bygones.” The devil smiled to the psycho killer beta ex-alpha raising his glass of wine in a mock salute.

 

“My thoughts exactly” Peter agreed and clinked his glass against Stiles’.

 

“It’s good to know you’re on good terms now. I guess.” Isaac smiled a little, amused by the exchange.

 

They keep talking about strategy and some ideas for how to proceed, but no one really knew what to do in this kind of situation. Peter and Derek had just listened, nod or correct them. Stiles had been surprised because it had been a lovely meal.

“Stiles… can we talk?” Peter asked when the rest of the pack was leaving. Stiles looked to Erica to see if that was okay with her, given that he was her ride.

 

“It’s okay. Isaac can walk me home.” Erica gave him a weak smile and then she and the two betas were gone. Suddenly, Stiles felt really stupid by willingly stay in a room with Derek –his almighty  _alpha-ness_ \- and Peter –the hunter slayer.

 

“So… what’s up?” Stiles asked dropping onto Peter and Derek’s couch. He knew that his heart was doing that ‘this is a threatening situation’ thing, but he didn’t act on it.

 

“First of all, I need to apologize. Tracking you and then… trying to coerce you into joining the pack was wrong.” Wow, surrealism much? “I guess I had forgotten that a pack is about trust and family and that was a very bad start on my behalf. That why I tried to start building the healthy relationships that we are going to need if this is going to work.” Peter sighed and Derek looked more surprise than Stiles.

 

“Uhm. Okay. Yeah, sure.” Stiles accepted the apology, trying to limit the awkward amount of words coming out from Peter’s mouth.

 

“That’s why I’m also worried about you. Outside Jungle you told me that only your father knew about your new situation…”

 

“ _Jungle_?” Derek squawked and- wait. Since when did Derek squawk?

 

“And maybe you need someone you can speak to about all of this.” Peter ignored Derek’s question, but something in the way his lips curved for half of second told Stiles that he had done that purposefully, “I don’t know what it means to be a demon but if you need-” Peter was sounding like his parents when they gave him the puberty talk. Oh wait,  _demon puberty_ now.

 

“Half-blooded demon.” Stiles corrected him, “Part demon, part human. That’s the thrill. It’s actually difficult to see how different I’m from demons and humans”

 

“Can you enlighten us?” Peter’s request was obviously not for Stiles’ sake, but more than for his own curiosity, but he was right: Stiles couldn’t talk to anyone else about this. His possibilities were Derek or Peter, and that was all. What he had said to Erica about being in the same team become even more precise in that second.

 

“Well, it’s not easy to explain. I’m not an actual demon, so the things you can read about them don’t really apply to me, or at least, not fully.” Stiles looked at their faces, uncle and nephew, and ordered his thoughts, “Demons don’t actually have their own bodies; they just possess some vessel to leave the spiritual world. Apparently someone possessed my great, great, great grandmother, got pregnant, and started a bloodline, or that’s what my mom and her father believed. So I’m human too, and I  _do_ have a body which I can’t leave. If I died, it’s just that, I won’t jump to another body. I can’t be exorcised either.” Stiles stopped to remember about what he had read about some crazy people trying to exorcise his great, great grandfather. His eyes were itching to go black, but it was getting easier to control the urge, “I don’t have the super healing either, or the super strength or the super anything really and what I do have are some important disadvantages… like the tendency to be a first class dick.”

 

He tried not to think about what that meant, “But I’m still transitioning. My mom called the first year or so the demon puberty. Ha-ha,  _so_  funny.” he rolled his eyes, “There is something good, though!” He said enthusiastically and Peter and Derek jumped back in their seats, “I can do cool things with my  _oh-so-evil-powers._ ” He tried to think of what he was going to do. He was so excited when he actually could do it the other day back in his house, “I just need to concentrate first.” He took a deep breath and let his eyes change to black. Slowly raising his open hand in direction to one of the chairs, he focused on it. For a couple seconds nothing happened, but then, out of nowhere, the standing lamp, at the other side of the room, crashed to the floor. The sudden sound of glass breaking filled the room and they end up sitting in the dark. Stiles could feel their matching judging glares.

 

“I’m still working in this. Sorry.”


	7. The Devil they don’t know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So… in summary, Stiles was scared as fuck, like he had never been before. He had a constant and permanent sensation of fear in his throat, building a never happening panic attack and sometimes –most of the time- all of that was mixed with his hot imagination and with his nasty needs. At least his constant necessity to fuck was settling down.

Stiles can’t sleep well since he joined the pack. His dreams are fuzzy and alien, full of remorse, guilt and suffering. Kate Argent was always present somehow. Laura Hale seems to be his only comfort, all long dark hair and beautiful eyes, but then she dies too. He knew that all those feelings were probably coming from Derek, since his _venom_ or whatever was inside him now and somehow he can fell what Derek had felt. Stiles believed that the dreams and all those feelings were there to make him respect and understand his alpha a little more, and maybe the rest of the pack had them too. Maybe he will feel the same coercion that Derek had on the pups as well, someday, but he was just speculating. Also, somehow he had concluded that the only thing that glue him to the other betas and Erica was Derek inside all of them, and that’s why they could eventually feel like a family. Or at least that was the way for the wolfs because maybe he couldn’t feel like a pack like they could. Or maybe just not yet. 

Those dreams, the painful ones, were mixed with other kinds of dreams. He wakes up when the smoke smell got too strong, roll over in tears, and then fall asleep again. In that moment the other dreams start, the kind of dreams were Derek was on his back, grabbing him by his hips and fucking him with long hard thrusts, telling him nasty things in a whisper, coming inside him… or maybe it was Stiles on his knees sucking Derek’s cock while the alpha was holding his head, but somehow it was always Derek inside him, in every way possible. And it was always hard, strong, burning and sometimes painful. It makes Stiles hot as hell and every morning was an orgasm carrier with his own hands.

Damn the day when Derek kissed him and then did nothing about it.

On top of all that was the constant sensation of been under threat. Before the end of the kanima and Gerard playing chess with all of them, the feeling was already there, the hypervigilance like Morell had called it. Now it was worse, somehow, but at the same time it was also more bearable. He could focus, and having a secret like the one he has made him feel powerful, in control. With work he could defend himself, defend his father, defend Scott and defend the pack. Either way, It took him hours to fall asleep and the dreams were fucking with his mind all night, so rest wasn’t an option.

He missed Scott too, wanted to tell him everything, but it was too fucking _dangerous._ Why, for all the demons on earth, he had to have a friend who was in, stupid and profound, love with a hunter? A hunter of a family of hunters who didn’t really have a code at all and just kill supernatural lives for what they are and nothing else. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_ (we hunt those who hunt us), bullshit. It was all crap. Gerard, Kate –and maybe even Allison now- would kill him in the spot if they ever knew what he was. Chris was another thing, maybe. He was the only white sheep of the family, or something like that. Either way, Stiles remembers the satisfaction of telling him that his sister was the one responsible for the Hale fire. Uh, yeah… it had been good to know, to think and understand what had happened and throw it in the hunters face, telling him that he was on the _dark side_ , that his family was the one filled with monsters and murderers.   

So… in summary, Stiles was scared as fuck, like he had never been before. He had a constant and permanent sensation of fear in his throat, building a never happening panic attack and sometimes –most of the time- all of that was mixed with his hot imagination and with his nasty needs. At least his constant necessity to fuck was settling down. 

By when the last school week was over, he was going to Jungle and doing everything he could do to anyone. He didn’t even try to hide when he bumped into Danny Mahealani.

 

Stiles awoke in a strange bed Sunday morning. It smelled good and the early sun light was coming from the window. He moved a little and slowly his memories of the night before were coming back to him. He had ditched Scott and his ideas to hang out with Lydia, Jackson and Allison and went to Jungle with his new friends, when a great looking guy with a sexy and malicious smile had talked to him, asking Stiles if he had ever been in the Beacon Hills Tower –a really big and classy building in the center of the town, that happen to be right next to the Hale’s- and if he wished to visit it. Stiles had said yes, and then this gorgeous guy had fucked him in his really awesome and gigantic bed with a very masculine smell. It had been weird and painful at some point, but it was mostly awesome. AWESOME.

 

Anyway, it was morning now and that seemed like the moment when Stiles had to get out of there before his dashing companion woke up and threw his ass out the door, so he collected his clothes in silence and walked to the bathroom to see if he could do something about his face and not revel instantly what he had done. He could still feel that guy inside him. It was sending chills all over his body.

 

“Hey” the other guy said in his Italian accent, Ambrogio if he remembered correctly –and that was a name you couldn't really forget-, when Stiles came out of the bathroom.

 

“Hey” he answered. He stood there awkwardly thinking of something to say. “I was just leaving now” nothing else came to mind, so he just grabbed his stuff and put them in his pockets. “See you at Jungle”

 

“Yeah, see ya’” said the guy, with two amazing green eyes, and Stiles closed the door.

 

His phone started vibrating when he wasn’t even at the elevator yet. Oh, god, it was Derek. What a fucking great timing.

 

“Captain, my captain” he greeted.

 

“Where are you? Doesn’t matter. Come now. We need to discuss some things” he said and hung up. An idea? For the alpha pack? What were they thinking of doing? Throw themselves to the ground and beg for mercy? He took the elevator and exited the building, with the judging stare of the janitor and everything. Stiles crossed the street and got to the Hale’s, gave the name of Christopher Argent at the door, and went up.

 

“You need to take a shower” had said Peter when he opened the door. “Quickly” they hear was Stiles assumed was Derek in one of the rooms. Stiles looked at his clothes, asking himself how much did Peter was able to smell from him.

 

“Is it too much?”

 

“You smell like a whorehouse” he simply said. Stiles had the decency to blush, and he really hoped that Derek hadn’t heard that. He did what he was told and took a shower, using the towel that Peter had thrown at him. He was hopping that his shirt or something didn’t smell like sex to the wolves, especially because the night before he was completely naked after doing things with the gorgeous guy.

 

After his shower (he had NEVER been that clean before) he looked at the mirror and sighed. What had he just done? He slept with this random guy with the weirdest name who picked him up at a gay bar. He had always imagined his first time more… emotional. With someone he cared about, like a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Well, he really hadn’t had the chance. Something was telling him that there was a really big chance that he will never have that connection with anyone, and if he kept waiting he was going to die a virgin. And looking at his life right now that could be pretty much tomorrow.

 

He went back to the living room at the same time Derek was coming out of his room and the pups entering the apartment. He felt really awkward. Was anyone else feeling awkward? Was it just him? Oh, how paranoid. He needed to calm his racing heart.

 

“Hey” he said to Isaac.

 

“Hey” he said back, and Erica gave him a little smile behind his wolf brother.

 

“Did you sleept here?” Boyd suddenly asked.

 

“Uh, no. I just needed the shower”

 

“Oh” said the wolf and left it there. Stiles looked over at Peter, and he said ‘don’t worry about it’ with his lips. Stiles sighed and Derek cleared his throat.

 

It had been the most boring meeting that he had ever attended. It was all about strategy and emergency plans and stuff that were really, really important, but also really boring. At least they finished this tutorial for emergencies before lunch, so he was looking forward to a greasy burger and an all afternoon nap. Naturally, Erica asked for a ride from him, and Stiles didn’t see the angry face of the girl when Isaac asked for a ride too.

 

“Oh” said Isaac “I just realized that I need to talk about some things with Derek” he justified while he walked back. Boyd just left without saying anything.

 

“So…” Erica tried to start a conversation, and only then Stiles realized that something was off “Are you gonna get lunch with someone?”

 

“I don’t think so” he answered honestly “My dad is at the station”

 

“I feel like going for a hamburger at that place downtown. Are you in?”

 

Stiles should had been able to interpret the blush on Erica’s cheeks and the lingering sound of doubt in her words, but he didn’t realize he was on something like a date until he was sitting in front of Erica in the, way too clean, fast-food restaurant. He wasn’t really sure how to act, no one has ever taken him on a date. His hands were shaking, and, oh, god, Erica was even more nervous than he was.

 

“So… your mother. She seems nice” he thought about that line for like ten minutes.

 

“Oh, yeah. She is ok. She thinks I still have the seizures, so she gets overly concerned when I do things like… not getting home three nights in a row” they both giggle, but mostly because they didn’t know what to do with themselves. “She likes you” she kept talking “She thinks Isaac and Boyd are like, drug dealers or something, but she likes you” 

 

“When I was at your house, she was like two seconds from ripping Isaac’s head off” he said while trying to swallow his french fries. “But when I came in, she was just concerned. She knew who I was, too” Erica blushed strongly. Stiles was suddenly brainstorming about why. Stiles hasn’t really thought about Mrs. Reyes knowing who he was, but then remembered Erica telling him that she always had a crush on him. Maybe Erica’s mom had heard about him before. But, then… Stiles had always thought that she had only said that to get him to talk about the kanima. It had been obviously a lie, right? He was even more nervous now.

 

More awkward silence.

 

But even with the awkward silence, lunch had been ok. He gives Erica a ride home after and tries not to freak out when she leans over to leave a kiss on his cheek. What, he just lost his virginity to a hot guy and now he was having something that seemed suspiciously like a date with Erica Reyes. Stiles was on fire!

 

This thing with Erica was suddenly everywhere. They texted all afternoon and Stiles didn’t sleep, and when Scott came by his house he had already forgotten Ambrogio, the virginity stealer. Scott asked what was all the texting about.

 

“Its Erica” he said.

 

“Why are you guys texting?” the confused look in Scott face pissed him off, for some reason, and he wandered if he should tell him about the almost date with her. That would certainly give him an alibi for all the time he was going to spend with the pack.

 

“Well…” he started saying, but he stopped, not quite sure what to say. Scott looked him, and suddenly he had let too much time pass without an answer. “I think we kinda had a date”.

 

“What? When?” there was surprise in Scott eyes, but he wasn’t losing it like Stiles thought he was going to, like betrayal or something.

 

“Uh… we had lunch together in that new place. But, we never… I actually didn’t think that we were on a date until we were eating, so, maybe it's all just in my head”

 

“Oh”

 

“Yeah”

 

“This is a good thing, right? You think she likes you?” suddenly Scott realizes something more important “do _you_ like her?”

 

That question surprise him. Did he liked Erica in that way? Well, she was hot and funny, and told him that he did make a good Batman. She was also a werewolf and an alpha, but that was cool. She was a pack mate, but that was fine too, right? What would Derek say about it?

 

Uh, _Derek_. The Derek that had kissed him last week. The Derek that had an awesome tongue.

 

“I think I might” he simply responded, wondering about a lot of things. How could he date her if she didn’t know about his demon blood? “Maybe” he added, because he was thinking about it a little more seriously.

 

“That’s cool, bro” Scott said, but didn’t looked convince. “You know Derek tried to make me date her instead of Allison when he turned her, right?”

 

“What? Yeah, I know” maybe Scott had a point “what… do you mean by that?”

 

“I don’t know” he shrugged “I don't think I get her. I thought she was into Derek”

 

 _‘Everyone is into Derek except from you, Scott’_ he wanted to say, but instead he switched the subject.

 

“The day that the kanima destroyed the library she told me that she liked me before the bite” he said “I thought she was just saying it to get me to speak about Jackson, but… now I don’t know” Scott and Stiles share a look and neither of them knew what to think.

 

“Dude, I didn’t know that! You never told me!”

 

“I thought it was just an act!” he defended himself.

 

“Well, now that you say it… she was always trying to make you see her”

 

“She was?” Stiles was starting to feel a little guilty. He was Erica’s Lydia? No one deserved that! No even someone who hit you in the head with a piece of your car.

 

“Well” Scott was using the face he had when he was trying to focus “When we were in middle school and we had to pair up for some school work she always asked me who you were going to work with. I just assumed that she had a hard time looking for someone to work with”

 

Stiles couldn’t believe Scott sometimes.

 

“And you didn’t think I should know that?!”

 

“I didn’t think about it! And you were always talking about Lydia! I guess I just…”

 

“…didn’t think about it, yeah”

 

“But that is good, right? I mean, she has always liked you! So it was probably a date!” when Scott said those words his phone vibrated again with a new text message. “See? She's into you. She probably just decided to do something about it after the alphas…” Scott stopped talking, like running low in batteries, but Stiles knew what he meant. Not every day you get away alive from a pack of alphas. It was a near death experience and you're supposed to do the things you never did and always wanted to do after one of those.

 

“Yeah” he just said, trying to be kind of respectful with all of that. “I guess it's ok, then”

 

And why wouldn’t it be? Derek hadn’t sent Erica after him like he did with Scott, he didn’t need to anymore. If he just wanted something from Stiles then he could just ask, he was part of his pack now. _Anything he wanted,_ he thought blushing. Scott did the polite thing and ignored him.

 

‘What are you doing tonight?’ said Erica message.

 

“Hey, Scott, we are still going out with your non-girlfriend, right?”

 

“Yeah” I looked at him for a moment “I think Lydia and Jackson will be there too”

 

Stiles definitely didn’t want to see those two.

 

“Ok” he just said. Maybe he could just have a little patience and act like they didn’t exist.

 

‘I’m going out with Scott. Txt u later?’ he responded.

 

 

Stiles was at Lydia's house, with the murderous lizard, the new psycho hunter, Scott and Lydia herself. Why was he there? Because Scott wanted to create the illusion that they weren’t on a double date, so he was the fifth wheel of the equation. Jackson seemed to want to laugh in his face. Stiles just wanted to end the torture.

 

The Notebook was a good movie, but he didn’t really want to see it with two dysfunctional couples. That’s why he kept texting Erica, commenting on the movie and then complaining about being the best friend in the world and have to sit threw this kind of shit.

 

‘I’m with Boyd and Isaac at Derek’s. I think Peter is making pizza or something’

 

‘I prefer Peters cooking to this every day, even if it's Peters! What else are you guys doing?’

 

‘Just chilling. Derek is locked up in his room. I miss you’

 

Stiles heart made a funny jump. I miss you? What did that mean? It wasn’t a ‘we, as a pack, miss you’ it was a ‘me, as a singular individual miss you’. Or he was reading too much into it? Oh, he was totally screwed.

 

“Are you ok, man?” Scott whispered and made a gesture in his chest, indicating that he could hear Stiles heartbeat. He just pointed to his phone and Scott understood that it was an Erica thing.

 

“Shut up, both of you” said Lydia, which gave time to Stiles to think of an answer.

 

‘I wish I was there’ he sent back. It was a cool answer, or at least he thought. Not too clingy, like he always was, and at the same time he was telling her that he would like to be with her, right?

 

He was so not ready to do this dating thing.

 

The rest of the movie was ok. Stiles had seen it before so he wasn’t impressed with the end, but Lydia was cleaning her cheeks with a tissue, Allison was hiding a lonely tear and Scott was plain crying with sobs and everything. He was an overly sensitive wolf, but Stiles was fond of him, even if he did had a very vivid memory of Scotts obsession with Titanic when they were kids (in his defense, it was the time when his parents were fighting constantly). Jackson, of course, was sleeping. 

 

Some minutes later he was at the kitchen with Jackson, running away from all the emotion in the living room. They didn’t talk and Stiles was so very much pleased with that, so he kept his mouth shut. Jackson had been acting a little bit off since he had finally turned into a real ~~boy~~ wolf, like he was still scared from his shadow, and Stiles was wandering if he had started remembering some of the things he did as a kanima.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket again. It was a picture of a pizza, and Erica was making fun of him because he had to eat that healthy crap of Lydias. He chuckle.

 

“Who have you been texting, Stilinski? New boyfriend?” Jackson exploded.

 

“Not quite” he answered, without even looking at the wolf. He wanted to throw the bowl he was carrying back to the living room in his face. He quickly got out of there. What was all that queer hate, anyway? Danny hasn’t taught him better yet?

 

It wasn’t until later, when they were sitting at the dinner table that occurred to him that maybe Danny had mentioned seen Stiles at Jungle the other day and that Jackson wasn't been a bigot, but just trying to make conversation.

 

He turned off the conversation of the four lunatics and focused on his inner questioning about Erica and Derek when something got his attention.

 

“…and Erica was there too, with all the skanks of senior year. But that doesn’t surprise me, given that it's Erica who we‘re talking about…”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Stiles had never, ever, talked that way to Lydia, but it had been an involuntary reaction. He surprised himself feeling insulted about the judgment in her words and suddenly a lot of her bad qualities came to mind. The word bitch, for example.

 

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Lydia say, not showing her surprise on Stiles confronting her that way. The half-demon saw the new wolves eyes glow in a more intense blue, but he didn’t mind. “She isn’t the most saintlike girl in school, that’s what I mean”.

 

The reaction in Stiles was immediate, as the reaction in Jackson and in Scott. Stiles was in his feet, ready to demand Lydia take that back, but Scott shut him up with a ‘Stiles!’ and Jackson stood up as well, but growled. Suddenly Jackson wolfed out and looked ready to gut Stiles in defense of Lydia’s honor or some shit like that, and Scott jumped in front of him stopping him and calming him down.

 

“Everyone calm down!” Allison asked, and… when the fuck did she pull out a knife? At least Jackson and Scott listened to her “It was just a commentary, we need to keep calm”

 

“And what if we don’t? Are you going to shoot us full of arrows as well?” Stiles knew right away that his words had been way too much. But another part of him stubbornly believed that they didn’t have the right to talk like that about Erica when Allison had been ready to kill her and Boyd just a week ago, when she had pulverized Isaacs kidneys and allowed her family to take Stiles and kick the shit out of him.

 

“Stiles…” said Scott in a soft whisper, like if he couldn't believe what he just heard. Allison eyes had tears, but her expression didn’t show how much Stiles' comment affected her. At least she put her knife down.

 

“I think you need to leave, Stiles” said Lydia.

 

“Yeah, I think so too” he agreed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to [LuciLucifer](../../../users/LuciLucifer/pseuds/LuciLucifer) for beating this chapter! Love to you, girl! <3


	8. The Devil they do know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know why he suddenly wants to tell the pack about his demon part. Just twenty four hours ago he didn’t. Well, actually he knows why. It started since the almost date with Erica, the reunion with Scotts pack, the definitive rejection from Derek…. For some reason, now he felt really alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shameful delay in posting this chapter D: I just had a crazy time with my finals (that was totally my fault, uh) but now I ok and ready to again! :D I don't know yet how I'm going to use season 3A for this fic, but we will see. I'm still going to stick to my original idea, mainly, but we will see ;)

He drives too fast to the Hale building. He parks the jeep and takes a few minutes to calm down. His breathing is fast and he can’t fuckin' concentrate on anything. His mind goes between Erica and Lydia’s words, and Allison and her murderous instincts, and then Peter and his murderous instincts, and then Scotts puppy face for insulting his non-girlfriend and then his father and how much he knows… and Derek and his scared eyes after he kissed him and his rough lips.

 

His phone rings and makes him jump.

 

“Are you coming up any time soon?” said Erica when he answered.

 

“Yeah…” he breaths and he is calmer now that someone interrupted his panicked thoughts. The wolves could probably hear his heart from miles away.

 

In the elevator he types a message to Scott. ‘Sorry for ruining dinner. Can we talk about it tomorrow?’ and that’s all. He knocks on Derek’s door and Peter opens it, like he's used to doing it now.

 

“And who tried to kill you this time?” he asked, half smile on his face, but with cautious eyes. Stiles sighed.

 

“You could say Jackson was the first in line. But he is a new wolf, so he is the first one in line to kill anything by default” was his reply. Isaac remembered his first full moon and blushed, but Stiles didn’t see him.

 

“Come on in” Peter said.

 

Woah, Derek was there. He thought that he would be locked up in his room like Erica had commented in her texts. His eyes lingered on his figure, all dark clothes that seemed really out of place in the minimalist department. Then his eyes went to Erica, sitting on the sofa with Isaac, all blond curls and shy smile dedicated at him. He tried to return the gesture, but couldn’t. He was still shaking a little.

 

“Sit” said Derek. Stiles didn’t know if it was an order or an invitation, but he obeyed anyway. He sits between Erica and Isaac. Boyd was in front of them, sharing a small couch with his alpha.

 

“I'll bring you pizza” said Peter, going to the kitchen.

 

“You want to talk about it?” asked Erica, and Stiles could feel her comforting warm body next to him.

 

“Not right now, if thats possible”.

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles doesn’t say what the fight was about, and no one pursues the subject, not even Peter to his surprise. He's very glad about it, but he can’t help and be a little suspicious. They think that Stiles will think they are just using him for information if they ask? He may just be a little embarrassed if he has to confess all this started when they were talking about Erica.

 

Next day, too early for his good, Scott is in his bedroom, and at first it is a little awkward because Stiles is half sleeping, but they talk. Scott is serious, and somehow that is his cue to try and keep his eyes opened.

 

“I know you think that last night was about Allison and me getting back together, but it was not”

 

“Uh” said the demon eloquently. He hasn't even had a chance to say he is sorry, even if he isn't.

 

“It was about Jackson” Stiles looks a little shocked “If he is going to be an omega like me, he needs something like a pack to survive. We both need our pack for this full moon… it's Jacksons first, and… when I’m fighting with Allison it's a little hard for me too.”

 

“Oh, ok… but, then why was I there yesterday? It's not like Jackson wants to be in the same pack as I am.”

 

“You are kidding, right? We're all pack!”

 

“Woah, stop there!” suddenly Stiles felt like such a traitor “I’m your pack, yes buddy, I always will be, but I have to think about being in the same pack as Jackson and Lydia, and even Allison. Dude, two weeks ago her grandfather was kicking the shit out of me while she was in the same house. She was fuckin' helping him! Remember that part?”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“And Jackson! He is a new wolf and everything, and I know that being a kanima and having killed all those people without having a choice must have been horrible, but the guy cost me almost my entire relationship with my father just by being his normal jerk self. Lydia… well, Lydia. She is great, but she ignores me most of the time. Unless she needs fuckin' information about Jackson, that is.”

 

Scott just stood there, watching him as if all this information was brand new.

 

“I thought… you were ok with them. Allison was your friend, and you had a fifteen year plan with Lydia” he said slowly “We were a pack”.

 

“Yeah, Scott… you know that you're my best friend and I love you, buddy, but those three need to work their shit out”

 

“Yes, exactly! I thought we were helping them, they are our friends…”

 

“No, Scott.” He interrupted him instantly “They are not _my_ friends, _you_ are my friend. And Allison is your girlfriend or, you know, whatever, and Lydia is her best friend, and Jackson is dating Lydia. So, _you guys_ are friends. I’m just _your_ friend. Singular. My link to them is through you.”

 

“Allison was your friend too” Scott says, like he is so very sure about it.

 

“Allison hunt down Erica in the woods, shot seven arrows into Boyd, sliced Isaacs kidneys, tried to kill Derek _and_ Jackson, did nothing while Gerard…”

 

“Yeah, I know all that” Scott said, with a shadow in his eyes “But she wasn’t in her right mind, you must know that. Her mom…”

 

“When my mom died I didn’t try to kill everyone” Stiles said, and he was just realizing the kind of conversation they were having. “And her mom killed herself. Having been bitten by a werewolf doesn’t justify suicide, doesn’t magically transferred the guilt to Derek, even if she still doesn’t know that her mom was trying to kill you.” And Stiles tried to avoid the judgmental stare after that sentence.

 

“I didn’t know you felt like that” Scott wasn’t looking at him anymore, and he wasn’t even angry. He seemed sad, actually.

 

“Look… I…” he didn’t want to make Scott sad, he didn’t want to spoil his dream of a pack with his popular friends, but Stiles didn’t actually have a place there. Jackson despised him, Allison would put an arrow in his heart if she knew what he was, and Lydia ignores him on a good day (even if Stiles thought she was really close to being perfect, even if she was also a bitch). “I’m sorry about yesterday, about saying those things to Allison. Even if I kind of don’t trust her any more, I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t cool.”

 

“Ok… I just thought that…” Stiles wanted to help Scott finish that sentence, but all he could think of was ‘…that we could be your little perfect pack?’, ‘That Stiles would just give up his self-respect for a chance in the cool kids table at lunch?’, and that didn’t seem appropriate if he wanted to stop the fighting.

 

“I will apologize to Allison” he offered.

 

“I thought that we could help Jackson to control the shift.” Scott eyes looked at Stiles again “Well, I thought you could, like you helped me. He is having a hard time with it”

 

“Clearly”

 

“…and he doesn’t want to go ask Derek, just like I didn’t want to.” Stiles was tempted to say that Jackson should ask for help from his own best friend, Danny, but that really wasn’t a good option. 

 

He sighs.

 

“Ok”. After all, Beacon Hills would be a safer place if Jackson could get his shit together.

 

But things don’t really work out.

 

They agree to meet on the lacrosse field the next day, and fifteen minutes before Stiles remembered that maybe that was something that he should have told Derek first, and he sends him a text giving him the heads up and his alpha responds ‘Are you crazy? You said he lost control with you the other day. Where are you?’ but Scott is already tying Jacksons hands at his back and Stiles is ready to start throwing balls at him from a safe distance.

 

The first ball doesn’t hit Jackson because he dodges it.

 

“You aren’t supposed to do that. Take the hit” and Jackson looks at him like he's crazy, squints at Lydia on the bench and gets ready to do as he is told. Stiles think that he would really like to hear the conversation that the two of them had before coming there.

 

The next ball hits Jackson in the eye. Stiles is not so secretly happy about it and Jackson growls and wolfs out.

 

“Hold your temper” Stiles says, not trying to scream because that stupid kid is a wolf, he can make the effort to hear him “That’s the point of this. I should be able to go there and hit you with the lacrosse stick and you should be able to control yourself” Jackson stares at him like trying to decides if he is speaking in English or not, but Scott gives him a thumbs up and the ex-lizard nods. Stiles takes his phone out again and there’s a new text from Derek: ‘why are you in the school?’. The alpha must be already watching them –and Stiles has to force himself not to look for him around the field.

 

‘There is no one here on vacations’ he just types.

 

The next balls hits Jackson in his chest and he holds it together. Stiles keep throwing things at him and taking one step closer.

 

“Think of something that is meaningful to you” Scott says when Stiles is closer and throwing with more energy, and Jackson seems to be losing it again, his eyes bright blue. “Something to ground you to your humanity” the werewolf explains. Stiles looks at Lydia in the bench and realize that Allison is there too, watching them train –or something- in the field.

Stiles takes a step closer and throws harder, thinking that, that douche can have Lydia for himself because for some unknown reason to humankind she loves him, and the moron can’t even use her like Scott can use Allison and hold his temper. He throws again, and this time he doesn’t wait to look for another ball, he just hits Jackson with his lacrosse stick. Hard. In his head.

 

A roar cuts the silence in the field, and Jackson breaks his hands free and goes after Stiles, but Scott is faster and tackles him. Stiles falls on his back, too close to Jackson to not be touched by the fuss.

 

“Jackson!” yells Lydia, walking rapidly to them followed by Allison. Scott is trying to contain the crazy werewolf under him, and Stiles looks rapidly for Derek. The alpha is there, coming to him, but Stiles makes a desperate gesture to make him stop. Luckily, Derek obeys and he is too far away for anyone else to see him.

 

“Jackson!” says Lydia again, and that brings Jackson back into the world.

 

“Well” Stiles says when he is on his feet again “Let’s take a break for today, yeah?”

 

After that everything is awkward. Jackson wants to run away, so he takes his Porsche and escapes with Lydia. Stiles asked Allison if he could talk to her, and she reluctantly agrees. He says sorry and she accepts the apology, but he really doesn’t want to say sorry and she doesn’t want to accept his apology. None of them try to talk things out to clear the mood, because they are aware of the fact that they don’t have anything to say to one another that the other would like to hear. But they endure for Scott.

 

Stiles doesn’t know if Allison is aware of his little encounter with her grandfather. He only told Scott, really.

 

Then Scott rides with Stiles and everyone goes to their own houses.

 

Only Derek is waiting in his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

 

“Derek” he salutes, or you know, states the obvious.

 

“That was very risky” is his answer.

 

“Well, I thought that if we had one more werewolf that could keep his shit together, Beacon Hills would be a safer city.” He left his lacrosse stuff close to his desk and walks to sit next to his alpha, really conscious that he should leave enough space between them.

 

“That’s not your place to take”

 

“No, it’s yours.” He says, more hard than he meant to “But Jackson is not going to go anywhere near you, and Lydia is not going to let him go anywhere near Peter, so… yeah” he said, softly and a little awkward. For a moment Stiles believes that his alpha is trying to say something, but he never really speaks.

 

“I was thinking…” Stiles said, and Derek went all rigid “Maybe, if it's possible, I should tell the pack… about me”

 

Derek returned his proposal with dead silence. Maybe he thought that Stiles would bring _the thing_ up, the thing about the kiss.

 

“Any comments?”

 

“I think it would be good” Derek had a beautiful and really blank face. Yup.

 

“…Good?” he went for more information.

 

“Yeah. Like, in the trust thing and stuff” he said, like he was talking about the most ridiculous thing that he could think of. Peter must be behind that.

 

“I’m not sure yet”

 

“Well, it’s your decision”

 

“Is it?” he quickly question “I mean, you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea?”

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“Don’t know.  Don’t really know why you do half of the things you do” in the moment that he is saying the words, Stiles realizes that he could be talking about the kiss, so he adds: “But it would be weird if they know, right? I mean, half of the time I still feel like I’m going crazy. But also, you know, _werewolves_ , so…”

 

“I think it would be good” he repeated.

 

“Yeah”.

 

“Let me know if you want to tell them. They would protect the secret with their life if you asked them to.”

 

“Woah. I don’t want them to die”

 

Derek shrugs, like it's not a big deal, so Stiles just follows his lead and doesn’t make a big deal about it.

 

“Besides” Stiles breathes “I was thinking about asking you, about something” he says, not really sure where his courage's coming up from. Derek keeps his silence, giving him time to speak. “I was thinking about asking Erica on a date” Stiles was blushing strongly, feeling like he couldn't move and feeling totally embarrassed. “I… didn’t know if that was weird now that we’re in the same pack or something”

 

Or something, like if Derek had something to say about it first.

 

“Oh” Derek said, sounding a little take back “There’s no problem about being in a pack for that”

 

“Ok. I will… think about it. We have been talking a lot” Stiles kinda intends to end the conversation, embarrassed of himself. What was he doing? Like Derek was going to stop him! He had made it clear that nothing was going to happen between them, and here was Stiles, trying to make him say something else. Derek rises from his spot and walks to the windows, to leave, but in the last second he turns back.

 

“But I thought you were…” he started saying, but lose his track.

 

“What?” Stiles asks vigorously, rising from the bed as well.

 

“Forget it. It's fine either way” his alpha said and turns back to the window.

 

“Stop!” the demons yells, and in one strong and fast move his windows closed, using his magic without even thinking about it, maybe hopeful of what Derek had to say “You thought what? That I what?”

 

“I thought you were gay.” Derek said simply, and no one points out the well-used magic “I thought you were gay” he repeated in a whisper, like confirming what he just said.

 

“I’m actually bisexual.” He said and for the first time he told someone he knew from before, and not at someone in a gay bar “Always been”

 

“Ok, that’s cool. You should tell Erica, though.” Derek scratched his head, looking a little lost “Be honest with her or I’m… gonna rip your throat out with my teeth.” But the threat was lacking the passion behind it.

 

“Don’t worry, I think she would do it first quite perfectly”

 

“Ok, we’re cool then. Are you going to keep trying to teach something to Jackson?”

 

“Well, I don’t _want_ to” he sincerely said “but if it's going to save someone else from Jackson, I think I should at least try”

 

Derek nodded “If things get too violent with him, don’t keep doing it.” And that was definitively an order. 

 

“Yes, my captain”

 

“Ok” Derek said and opened the window again, ready to leave.

 

“That’s all? You are not going to said nothing more about… Erica and I?” Stiles asked because he was an idiot and a fool, but he had to be sure. He wasn’t saying that Derek was better than Erica, but he would really like to know his options before doing something only to regret it after. Especially if that could put more pressure to their already emotionally constipated pack.

 

“What else could I say?” Derek turns to look at him slowly, fearing the answer.

 

“Well…” Stiles makes a decision and takes a big breath before speaking again “If you wanted, you could make me change my mind”

 

Derek didn’t respond immediately, but he turned completely to watch Stiles. Suddenly the demon felt really insecure… should he'd been wearing different clothes? Should he be different for Derek to really want him? Maybe he should work out a lot more.

 

“Date Erica, Stiles” was all the werewolf said before he left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t know why he suddenly wants to tell the pack about his demon part. Just twenty four hours ago he didn’t. Well, actually he knows why. It started since the almost date with Erica, the reunion with Scotts pack, the definitive rejection from Derek…. For some reason, now he felt really alone. Scott can’t know about him, so that was shit. In order to be close to Erica, he needed to tell her. Derek knew how he was and he didn’t want him, even if he had kissed him.

 

Talk about mixed signals.  

 

So there he was. He had texted Derek telling him he wanted to tell the pack and now everyone was coming to his building, and Peter was even cooking something. Stiles wanted to run away, nervous about outing himself and about being in the same room with Derek. Peter keeps doing this thing where he pretends not to look at them. Damn Isaac who was taking his time in getting there.

 

“What is happening?” Boyd asked, and Stiles looked at him like a crazy person “Is everything all right?” he rephrased his question

 

“You guys look like somebody’s dying” Erica clarified.

 

“Ha-ha!” Stiles laughed “no one is dying right now” Boyd rise one of his eyebrows.” I just need to tell you guys something”

 

“This has to do with the reason you’re with us and not with Scott?” Erica keep asking.

 

“Actually, yes. But I need Isaac here to tell you”

 

“Ok” she said.

 

Isaac arrived ten minutes after that, and he had been evidently running. Stiles hated him a little less for that. He took a seat between Boyd and Erica. Peter took a seat too, far away from Derek.

 

“Ok, so I have something to say and it's better if I just say it before some shit happens and ruins everything”

 

Yeah, like Stiles going out of control or someone finding out and tries to _hunt him down._

 

“Derek and Peter already know, so its just going to be knowledge of the pack, and my dad’s. And you know, it's going to sound kind of ridiculous at first, because these things always sound crazy at first and…” Derek coughed to make him stop. How non-rude from him. Stiles took a big breathe and looked at the The Three Musketeers.

 

What the hell, if Peter Hale already knew this puppies could know too.

 

“I’m a half-demon” and silence follows his statement.

 

“Uh” said Isaac. The three wolves were staring at him with blank expressions, no one really knowing how to react.

 

“And what is that?” Boyd asked, being the most reasonable werewolf in existence. Stiles didn’t know how to start explaining, so he just let his eyes go black, proving that he wasn’t fucking with them.

 

“Oh. Ohhh” said Erica, and Stiles blushed a little, too submerged in his shame and anxiety to react in any other way.

 

“I was born like this. It comes from my mother” suddenly, he realizes how private what he was telling was. He took a sit in front of everyone and wished something to drink ‘cos his throat was drying quickly. “She was a half-demon too, and her father before her. They thought that a real demon possessed my great, great, great grandmother and conceived a child in that vessel, who was born a hybrid. And from them we have all been halfblooded demons.” He stopped for a second. “tará!” he finished. Peter cracked a smile.

 

“Ok” said Isaac.

 

“But what does that mean?” Erica asked immediately after Isaac highly interesting commentary.

 

“Well… for start, I hadn't developed anything devil-ish until a few weeks ago. It seems that as a kid we can’t resist the demon power. Some of my ascendants speculated about why that was, but are just that, speculations. And…” well, Stiles didn’t really understand fully was his new status meant “Well, I have some weird telekinesis thing going, but I haven’t learned to control it yet.”

 

“Tell that to my lamp” Peter said with amusement.

 

“You broke it?” Isaac asked, impressed.

 

“In my defense, I was just trying to move a chair. Anyway, I’m getting better”

 

“What else?” said Erica, all business and no fun.

 

“I can invoke certain forces, but I don’t really know what that means. I don’t know if there's something really… diabolic about it… or unholy or some shit like that. The opinions are contradictory and depends on who wrote what and in what historical time they wrote it” he was feeling nauseous “And I also have a tendency to be… a jerk, basically”

 

“A jerk” Erica repeated after Stiles, making him keep going and explain.

 

“Well” he coughed “I can have a tendency to get cranky, vengeful, envious, spiteful, and to have a lot of vices” he repeated what he had read with a blush “Or at least that’s was it has been observed by my family.”

 

“But you don’t really know” Boyd said. “You don’t usually get cranky, right?”

 

“Well, there isn’t a lot of us. It's not like you guys, with packs and everything. I don’t know if there is someone else like me right now, anywhere. My mom had a sister, but I don’t know anything about her, and I suppose she's dead. I’m a hybrid, half demon and half human, and it’s apparently a rare occurrence” he explained, surprised about how well Isaac and Boyd were taking everything.

 

All of the sudden, he remember that his eyes where still black and changed them back to their human status.

 

“Besides, the first year is kinda special” he tried to explain “Until now, my body was human and now has some proprieties that aren’t… traditional. The change is complicated.”

 

“Tell me about it” said Erica in an amused tone, and gave him a little smile. Stiles felt like he could breathe again.

 

“My mother called the first year the demon puberty. It takes a time before everything… settles. My magic is going to have ups and downs, my mood will change, and even some personality traits can be strongly altered. I don’t know exactly what this process could mean, and it has been different for everyone in my family tree, so.. there isn’t much to say about it.”

 

“So… is there something that we could do?”

 

“Well… my mother recommended to try not to kill anyone” and Derek seemed a little surprised, even Peter. “There isn’t a manual for this, you know?”

 

“Ok, so you are a demon. The cat is out of the bag. Why are we the ones who are hearing this and not Scott? It’s not like he is going to freak out about it” Isaac was being practical. Ok, Stiles was getting dizzy.

 

“Can I have a glass of water?” he asked, his throat hurt because of dry feeling now.

 

“Sure. We have wine, soda… and…” Peter offered immediately.

 

“Soda’s ok” he responded and Peter went fast to get him a can and a glass.

 

“Thanks” he said. He took his time serving himself and tried to order his thoughts. “Basically… I’m telling you guys because Derek came to my house and I kind of demon-out on him, so I had to tell him. Also, Peter knew my mother and recognized the change in my scent” And then every werewolf got a funny face with their epiphany. “But Scott can’t know… he is _still too close_ to the Argents. Scott can’t keep anything from Allison, and I’m sure as hell that Allison won’t keep this quiet. I don’t want the Spanish Inquisition on my door step, and I’m fairly certain that you know what that is” he look into Ericas eyes, even if he didn’t intend to.

 

Would Erica be able to understand him? Derek and Peter sure they could, but what about the new alpha? After what they have experienced in the Argents basement, and after the alpha pack, surely she could imagine how he felt about Scott and the Argents. How he felt about anyone finding out.

 

And what about Boyd and Isaac? Vernon was a reasonable enough guy, and he had experienced persecution as well so he would understand. Isaac didn’t seem scandalized either, but he was Scotts new number one fan too.

 

“You can’t tell Scott” Stiles suddenly said, looking into Isaacs eyes. The others wolfs keep quiet until Isaac speaks.

 

“I won’t” he promised. Stiles could only fantasize of what he would do to that puppy if he opened his mouth. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to [LuciLucifer](../../../users/LuciLucifer/pseuds/LuciLucifer) again for beating this new chapter! :) <3


	9. The Love of a Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well” Stiles was thinking about what could be in the future “If we even survive the alpha pack, and we actually survive highschool… and Peter doesn’t go ballistic again, I don't do anything too devilish, Boyd actually stars speaking and Isaac gets over, well, himself… I think we have a shoot. Don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEELL, its has been some years. Just four years, nothing really. But kudos for this fic keeps coming so I was inspired. I don't even remember well season 2 (does anyone knows if Mellissa knew about Scott at this point?)
> 
> It had been really good the be able to revisit the character of Erica, I so miss her 3 she deserved so much better (Also, the actress is SO pretty, I still follow her in instagram). 
> 
> In other aspects, the series took a different path that I was expecting. I mean, WHAT ABOUT THE HALES. I love Peter and Malia, but I will always miss Derek and Cora (her actress is also so pretty, I follow her in instagram too). But I kind of like how Stiles turned out, even if I would have prefered that they would have show us more of his moral dilema of not been as good as Scott, and the way that he found to accept that of himself. 
> 
> So, here is the chapter. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> PD: english is still my second language, so chill.

Surprisingly, after been honest with the pack, stuff between them star to really take off. Stiles doesn’t feel like killing Isaac too much, Boyd touched his arm in support (wich Stiles feels is a lot for him), Peter isn’t giving the serial killer vibe, Derek mostly doesn’t look at him but he hasn’t been an ass so still counts, and Erica… Stiles gets nervous every time he thinks about her.

They are still tip toeing around each other and not really taking about what they are doing, but they have been meeting for lunch most days and in the last pack meeting, he took her hand under the table. It feels like something completely new, and he totally forgot about his trips to Jungle and the estranger with whom he slept with. Suddenly, the Hale pack meant everything to Stiles and it was all his day.

No that Scott hasn’t tried to do stuff with him and his friends, and even if Stiles knew that he should be helping Jackson, he just can’t find it in him to do something about it.

As is usual now, Stiles offered a ride to the tree puppies after the meetings and everyone accepts. He has a routine, Boyd house first ‘cos it is the closest, but then he makes a ridiculous turn to left Isaac in his foster home, and then slowly drives to Erica’s house, using his opportunity to talk to her, even if he didn’t know what he wanted to say yet.

“So… how has been the life of a supernatural creature so far?” Erica asked, awkwardly, with a lovely blush in her cheeks.

“Kind of messy. Don’t really have a playbook here. I’m just kind of making everything up as I go” he chucked, remembering that week he had been burning up in horniness.

“I was half blind at first too. I’m the only woman that I know that is also a werewolf, and Derek didn’t knew exactly how different it was going to be for me. He should have known it was going to be a disaster” she laughed.

“Is different for you?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“In some ways” she said “I can be a little wilder in the full moon. My hormones needed sometime to settle, so I was a little crazy at first. Deaton told me that after that it had pass, of course” she signs, eyeing Stiles for his reaction “The only thing that Derek knew is that I was going to be able to stand more pain than Boyd and Isaac during the shift.”

“Well, that actually makes sense” Stiles agreed “Women usually can stand more pain that man, they are more prepared for it because of their period and childbirth. In some species the female is bigger for the same reason, and the black widow eats the male because she needs the strength after… what?” he asked when he noticed Erica’s stare.

“Nothing” she replays immediately “Isaac and Boyd aren’t this cool talking about this. It makes them uncomfortable”.

“Well, I’m a Hell’s child. You can’t beat that in the uncomfortable department”.

Apparently, he had done something right, ‘cos Erica invited him in when they got to her house. He said yes, maybe too fast and too desperate, and that made Erica a little awkward for some time.

“Is your mom home?” he asked, thinking about the cookies of the other day.

“My parents are in a wedding in Los Angeles. They are not going to be back all weekend”

“Oh” he said, and it sounded like an Oh, and maybe Erica thought that he was implying something, and Stiles wanted to clarify that he didn’t, but he keep his mouth shut when he couldn’t come up with something that made him seem cool and not awkward. He still blushed.

“Let’s go upstairs” she said instead, and Stiles had a dry mouth once again.

Erica’s bedroom was still full of thinks, but this time it seemed more welcoming. He stood there until he realize he was supposed to sit beside Erica in her bed, like the other day.

“I wanted to ask you something…” she said without looking at him, avoiding his look in a shy manner. “The other day when I suggested that we got lunch, and all the other stuff we have been doing, I have been suggesting that we…”

“We have been dating, right?” Stiles completed when Erica didn’t found the words, his mouth faster than his brain. He blushed more, and wanted water for his dry mouth. Was he guessing wrong, assuming things? Erica was so hot, and so brilliant, and her new super-shifter status proves that she was also a survivor, and what was Stiles? Awkward and a half-demon with nothing to offer to someone like her besides an uncertain nature.

“Yeah” she said slowly, looking him in the eyes in a sweet manner “Sorry, I should have said something… I just… I thought…”

“No, I… didn’t realize. I should, I mean, I wasn’t really sure if you… were interested” he deflated.

“But I… have been interested. Before” she tried so make it seem cool, but she was definitely puzzled.

“Scott kind of point that out, but I didn’t knew. When you told me that, when you were looking who the kanima was, well, I didn’t believed you”

“Oh” Erica looked dejected. “I thought it was kind of obvious”

“It was! No, I mean” they laugh nervously “I’m just an idiot, I never realize” he signs, takes a breath of air and takes her hand “I still kinda don’t understand, ‘cos you are amazing and I’m just… some guy. Woah, that sounded chessy” he said, and laughed nervously.

“You aren’t just some guy, Stiles” she said and squeezed his hand “Before… all this” she gestured with her hands “I liked you because you weren’t afraid to be in the spotlight, you know? I was always hiding, trying to blend in with the crowd because of the seizures and you always found the opportunity to attract attention. I guess I wanted to figure it out how you did it” she smiled, and took his hand with booth of hers.

“I guess now with all of the demon thing I’m going to be the one trying to blend in” he tried to joke, but Erica narrowed her pretty big eyes, and came near to him, with her hand in his shoulder.

“No, you don’t. We don’t” she said “Hey, I’m an alpha and you are a hybrid or something, and if people can’t know that, doesn’t mean we have to hide the rest of us” she declared, very sure.

“I’m finding this new security very sexy” he said, out of nerves mostly. Erica smiles sweetly to him for a moment, and then her smile turned to something a little more devilish. She moved closer to him, slowly, like giving him time to decipher what he wanted to do. But he didn’t need time, so he kissed her with the patience he has never have in his life, slowly, and holded his breath in her lips.

“Wow” said Erica, and tried to kiss him again.

“Wait” he asked, and she seemed kind of afraid for a second “There are things I need to tell you first” and he didn’t know how he was going to tell her all he wanted to tell her… all he actually needed to tell her before they had something real between them.

Erica backed a little, giving him room to speak, seeming insecure again. Stiles took some time to build courage, and stared to some other point in the room so he didn’t had to see the look in her face.

“I actually asked Derek if it was ok if I asked you out” he said, trying to sound a little more confident. “And he kinda make sure that I was going to be honest with you, so first you should know some things about me, like the demon thing” he swallowed “That was part of the reason to tell you guys about it” he looked at her and he found just comprehension in her face. “Also, you need to know that I’m bisexual”

“Ok” she said without losing a beat.

“That’s ok?” he asked slowly, suspicious of how she didn’t even had taken a minute to think about it.

“Yeah… but, you like me right?” she asked, tilting her head. In that moment Stiles didn’t realize that she was listening to his heartbeat. Only later, in his bed at night and remembering this moment he thought about it.

“Yes! Yes I do”

“Ok” she smiled “so you like girls and boys. But you like me too”

Stiles smiled, mirroring her expression. He asked himself if he should tell her about Ambrogio and the gay club, but maybe he should wait until the awkward ex conversation. Even if those guys weren’t really his exes.

“Ok, so, cool” he said, and when Erica kissed him again he was smiling sincerely.

He was still smiling when he got home, even if he was trying to ignore his almost painful hard on after some heavy make out with Erica –his girlfriend- and also ignoring his father judging face from the living room table, were he had his reading glasses on and was working. Fortunately, Stiles had the good sense to fix himself before leaving Erica’s house, so he could conceal his erection.

“I have a girlfriend!” Stiles said with enthusiasm while taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

“And is this girlfriend real?” his father asked, putting down the file he was reading.

“Ha-ha” Stiles recognized his commentary “Very real. Erica Reyes, she is from most of my classes” he took a large sip of the bottle, and at the contact with the bottle he could still feel how his lips were worn-out by Erica.

“She finally got a hold on you, uh?”

“What, you too knew about it?! Why no one told me?!” he put down the bottle, already kind of indignant at being the only one that did not know.

“It wasn’t really necessary, you didn’t have eyes for no one else but Lydia, and Erica had enough in her plate without you been insensitive about her feelings” his dad said calmly, taking off his reading glasses.

“I would have you know that I’m a pretty sensitive guy” he defended himself “perhaps just a little… distracted” he smiled, playing with the truth like that.

“Sure” the sheriff said whit a fond smile. “So… do I get to meet the girlfriend?”

“Eh… If you want to, yeah. I will invite her over for lunch Sunday”

“That will work” his father said.

That Saturday they were meeting at the Hale house in the woods. The idea had been that the pups could train, but it was a pretty summer’s day and Peter had made snacks for lunch, so after some ridiculous teachings during the morning, they were enjoying the breeze under the shadow of the old burn house, sitting in the stairs that were outside. It was a really nice moment.  
Sitles wanted to make a comment about Peter always been in charge of the food and how it felt like he was mama Hale, but he keep his moths shut in case that Peter stopped always feeding them. He was sort of a decent cook.

“Is really nice here” Boyd said, ignoring the old burn out Hale house.

“Yes.” Said Peter with a serious face “Back when the house was standing, we would always have family for lunch on Saturdays. Especially in the summer” he said, and his expression changed to annoyance and didn’t spoke again.

“Maybe we could bring a table and some chairs to eat, some other time” said Erica after a moment, and Stiles could see them having a BBQ, laughing and eating in one of those camping tables. Then he remembered the alpha pack.

No one said anything about that idea, and they keep training while Peter and Stiles were hitting the books for something they could use.

Before the end of the evening Derek said that training was over. Erica said that she was going to go home and have a nap, because she was beat. Stiles needed to stay to finish some of the reading so Derek could take the books back home, but he wanted to drive Erica back home too, so when he was going to said that he could drive them back to town and come back, Peter beat him to it and offered (because he actually had a car now).

“I feel like doing something instead of just reading” he said as an excuse. Stiles remembered that the full moon was only a couple of days ahead, so it made sense.

Erica kissed him as a good bye and said “would you go see my after?” and he had smiled and said that he would. They had been talking about watching Kill Bill, mostly because Stiles loved the movies and Erica had never watch them.

It wasn’t until after that he had the idea that maybe Peter was trying to push him closer to Derek somehow, so that’s why he had left them alone. He didn’t had much to make him think that, but there was something in the way that Peter had stood up, ready to get out of there. Or maybe Stiles was just been paranoid, and Peter just didn’t want to be in the old family house any longer that he had to.

After all, why would Peter do something like? The topic of Derek and the kiss felt closed to Stiles, especially after Erica and he had talked about been together.

“Peter was in a rush” he commented “does the full moon affect you guys so soon?”  
Derek stood there in silence for a moment, and when Stiles was dropping his question and going back to his reading, his alpha spoke.

“When he remembers the family he has the urge to run” he simply said, mumbling.

“Uhm, yeah” Stiles said trying not to make it even more awkward. “None of you talk too much about them, but… I suppose I wouldn't either.” He tried to empathize, but quickly realize that you just could not imagine yourself in Peter or Derek shoes after a thing like the Hale fire. “After all, I don’t talk about my mother either” he said, because his own experience was something that he could actually talk. “I guess I thought that with time I was going to be able to talk about her and be happy remembering the good things, but… even the happy memories seem sad, you know?”

“I know” the alpha said slowly.

“Waoh. How did I end up talking about this?” he tried to light it off, poorly.

“When…” the alpha started to say, but stop himself for a moment “When Peter thinks about the family he… can’t stand be around me. " he says, sharp "It’s like the fact that I’m there makes it even more unbearable, while I would like to…”

“To what?” Stiles said, turning a little to see Derek’s face. Man, he was pretty. And the sadness in his face seemed at home there, like an old a familiar sentiment just sitting in his expression.

“To ask things” he said, like it was a simple thing “There are a lot of things that I never knew, you know? I was young, and my mother had the idea that it was best if we didn’t knew all that was happening. I don’t remember ever seeing you mother, for example, but Peter said my mother and yours were close…”

“Your mother was the alpha, right?” Stiles asked, and Derek nodded “I bet she was fierce, right? Alpha Hale…” he said like tasting it in his tongue “Even sounds upstanding” he smile to him.

“I don’t think she would have liked the word fierce to describe her” he said, with a playful smile. "But yes, she was strong and… and just, at the same time. There are some packs in other places that I have meet after the fire, and… everyone had only good words about her.”

“Can you imagine a conversation between our mothers?” Stiles laughs “Mine a halfblooded demon, full time mother in a small town, married to a cop… and yours the great Alpha Hale, with a hole pack of werewolf to rule” They even smiled a little bit to each other “I bet they talked about all of the supernatural occurrences like they were the most causal thing in the world. Like, ‘hey, did you see the unicorn that passed through town last week? His coat looked opaque’”

Derek actually screamed with laughter. Stiles was shocked in the stairs of the old burned house. That laughter was… wow, maybe Stiles was a little affected and moved.

“She would have never insulted a unicorn like that” Stiles turned to look at him in shock, but Derek was laughing of him.

“Derek!” Stiles said, half in annoyed and half laughing “If unicorns are a thing you have to tell me!”

They laughed and Derek didn’t confirm anything about unicorns, of course, ‘cos it was all bullshit. But still, seeing Derek making a joke was worth it. After a moment, Stiles tried to go back to his reading… but he could not take the image of his mother talking with Derek’s mom.

“Do you think that… we ever meet each other when we were kids?” Stiles asked, imagining himself as a toddler and Derek as a grumpy kid watching him running around a complete and beautiful Hale house. Only he would not have been a grumpy kid, because all of his family was still alive.

“I don’t know” he said with a sigh “Mom didn’t let us meet a lot of people outside the pack before we had the shift under control. And I think that I would remember if I had meet your mom or you at that age.”

“You have good memory like that?”

“Mostly” Derek simply said. “Maybe Laura knew you” he added, after thinking about some more “She was going to be alpha, so she usually knew about others shifters or supernaturals.”

“Oh” said Stiles, not really knowing what else to say. When he thought about Laura he only remembered half of her corpse.

“They would have like you, I think. They would have liked the others too.” He had a sad smile now “But mom would have probably tried to make Erica wore more clothes.”

Stiles chuckled and didn’t comment on that. It didn’t seem right to try to change the way someone dress, but Stiles could understand the instinct of a mother. Or something like that. He was thinking about what Erica’s mom probably said about it when Derek talked again.

“So, how are you two?”

“Good, good… I like her. She is going to meet my dad tomorrow.” He said the first think that came to his mind just to not make the conversation awkward.

“That seems serious.” He commented, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s just lunch, I guess. Dad wanted to meet her”

With that, Stiles went back to his reading, but after another page this kind of research seem even more fruitless. Yes, it was awesome to know how to repel the evil spirits of your ancestors, but it wasn’t going to be useful in their fight against the alphas. Sometimes Stiles felt like it was very presumptuous of him to always think that he was going to get out alive of all of this supernatural shenanigans. Maybe he wasn’t even going to make it out of his demon puberty.

“Do you think that we could build a pack like you and Peter had?”

“We?” said Derek, surprised. Stiles turned to look at him and realize what he was thinking.  


“The pack!” he clarified. “We, as the pack, not you and me… I mean, if we are going to be a good pack, a family”

“I don’t know” said Derek, but in his expression Stiles could see that his real answer was negative.

“Well” Stiles was thinking about what could be in the future “If we even survive the alpha pack, and we actually survive highschool… and Peter doesn’t go ballistic again, I don't do anything too devilish, Boyd actually stars speaking and Isaac gets over, well, himself… I think we have a shoot. Don’t you think?”

“That a lots of ifs”

“Well, don’t get fussy” Stiles joked “is early to say, but it could be”

“Do you… think that I could be the alpha to that pack?”

“Derek” said Stiles, surprised by the question “of course. Well…” by the look on his alpha’s face, he felt like Derek needed a real answer, not just an assumption that he could “You already have our respect, which I think it could have been very difficult with this bunch. And… and, also” he struggled to keep talking, not because it wasn’t true, but because feelings “even if you are a grumpy alpha, you care for us. I think that’s especially important with the betas, to feel they… have a home with you. And, and… I don’t know, Derek, you just fit. I can’t really see anyone else as the alpha of Beacon Hills.” He said sincerely.

“Oh” said Derek.

“Besides, if Peter keeps cooking for us we are all going to be very happy” and Stiles smiled to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's what I have till now. Don't know if I would follow the original idea for this fic, but I still love bisexual!demon!Stiles :)
> 
> Hope I would be seeing you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> If you catch any errors, please tell me :)
> 
> My thanks to [Ashley](http://come-to-me-deadpool.tumblr.com) for trying for trying to prevent a disaster, especially in the first six chapters, and my best wishes for her now that she is too busy to continue. 
> 
> Also, my thanks to [LuciLucifer](../../../users/LuciLucifer/pseuds/LuciLucifer) for helping me with chapter seven and eight! Love you girl! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Go see me at my [personal tumblr ](http://luadica.tumblr.com)


End file.
